Dear diary
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi was a normal sixteen year old, but it seems he has fallen for someone quickly, with the odd problems along the way. Yaoi with puzzleshipping. Yeah.
1. Prologue

Diao: Glares at me.

Me: 'Diao…it's just-'

Diao: 'I thought you wasn't going to make any new stories until you finished one'.

Me: 'Yeah…I did…but…this one was like a drug to me…'

Diao: 'That's the worst excuse ever'.

Agil: 'At least she's trying Diao'.

Me: 'Yeah!'

Diao: Sigh 'Whatever, I'm beyond caring'.

Agil: 'We hope you like this awesome new story!'

Entry 1-Prologue

Dear diary

My first entry. At first I thought it would take me a while for me to write something, but now I have something to share.

The truth of it is, I have fallen in love. Despite what people have told me about being a loner and all that crap. I have fallen in love.

This person is the most kindest, most handsome, most smartest, most helpful and the most wonderful person in the world! Yet they are the most unimaginable person I could fall in love with.

The reason is, this person isn't in the same school as me, it's not even a teacher there. Nor is it a girl from down the street as me, or my best friend forever. No.

This person is my father's best friend who he works with, is thirty-one years old and is a guy. That is who I've fallen hopelessly in love with.

***********************End of chapter 1**************************

Me: 'So, this is the beginning'.

Diao: 'Not very long'.

Me: 'I know. I didn't intend it to be long'.

Diao: 'Oh'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. My dad's best friend

Me: 'Been a while since I've done a story from someone's point of view'.

Agil: 'It's going to be fun right?'

Me: 'Uhh…yes…fun…and interesting…'

Diao: 'She's going to hit some hard spot sooner or later'.

Entry two-My dad's best friend

The bell rang and everyone packed away their things as the teacher tried to remind us about our homework. I gave a sigh, the end of the day was probably the best time of the day.

My name is Yugi Mutou, I'm sixteen years old and an average school boy. Or maybe an average short school boy. There isn't much difference between me and my classmates; I'm always happy, I can be quite stubborn at times and I can be lazy if I don't want to do something, but other then that I'm usually helpful and I love to play games, and I'm very smart thanks to my bad. So why is it everyone in my class has to tease me until there's nothing left to tease?

'Yug'.

I looked up to see my best friend, Joey, waving his hand in front of my face, breaking me out of my thoughts.

'Anyone in there?' Joey asked.

I smiled 'Yeah. Sorry, daydreaming' I picked up my bag and stood up from my desk 'Lets go'.

Joey followed me out of the classroom and we talked to each other.

Joey was the kind of friend anyone would want. He was very kind and he always protected me if any of the other guys tried to hit me, he could be very eccentric at times and is usually thinking about food. But he was a good guy.

'Say Yug, you wanna stop of at the arcade?' Joey asked 'They have this new fighting game, and I want to beat you at it'.

'Fighting game? Sure, sounds like fun'.

'Great, I hear you can choose out of six fighter types, I'm gonna pick the strongest of them all!'

'Joey, strength isn't everything'.

'I know. But it still is helpful'.

Joey carried on talking about how strength was the best thing to choose, I decided to nod with him and not take in much of what he said. To be honest, he sounded a lot like my dad. I know he didn't do it intentionally, but I couldn't help but notice it.

* * *

When we got to the arcade Joey dragged me to the new game and got me to fight him. Joey picked a character named Berserk warrior, which surprise had a high power to him. I choose a guy named Spirit fighter, he was pretty average for a guy.

It wasn't surprising about who won.

'Aw man!' Joey hid his face from me 'How did you beat me? I was like more stronger then you'.

I giggled 'Strength isn't everything Joey' I explained 'You need to have other things as well, like speed and defence'.

Joey hung his head 'Yeah, I know'.

I got up and walked round to the sulking Joey 'Joey, can I see your watch please?'

Joey lifted up his wrist, I rolled my eyes and held his wrist, so I can read his wrist watch. It was almost coming up to four.

'Uh-oh. Joey I have to go' I explained 'I might see you tomorrow'.

'Yeah, okay. See ya Yug'.

I quickly picked up my school bag and headed out of the arcade, when I touched the pavement I started to run down the streets back to my home. I knew I was in trouble already, so I didn't want to delay it anymore.

* * *

When I came to my street I started walking back, I looked up at my house but my eyes caught something else.

A car was parked outside the house, the nice silver cool looking one I too liked-wanting to buy a similar one when I was older. I blushed and hurried to my front door.

"He's here!" I thought, scrambling to get my keys out of my pocket and let myself in.

There was only one person that made me extremely happy.

As soon as I got the door opened I headed straight to the living room where two men sat. One was my father, he looked up with my sudden intrusion.

'You okay Yugi?' He asked.

'Yeah' I puffed 'Fine'.

My father was very different to me. A lot different in fact.

My father didn't care much about me and my mother, he loved us yes, but when an opportunity to escape us for maybe a few hours more after work, then there was no competition. My father was also very strict, not so much now that I'm older but when I was still a kid he'd make sure I did everything according to his rules; I would have to do my chores to his standards, I wasn't allowed to argue back, I wasn't allowed to have friends that my father didn't like, and I wasn't allowed to stay out after school for more then half an hour.

One thing I failed so far.

'Yugi. The time?'

I hung my head 'I-I know'.

'Don't be too hard on him Kenji' The other guy said 'Boys will be boys'.

He turned to me and flashed his smile at me 'Right?'

I blushed heavily and nodded my head. This was my father's best friend and co-worker, Yami Aten.

Just repeating his name in my head got me blushing. Yes, I was in love with him.

Yami was probably the most kindest, most friendliest, most caring-and obviously the most handsome and sexiest-person I have ever met. It was like having a crush on your older brothers best friend, though there was a few details different.

One, this was my fathers best friend, and unlike a brother, my dad wouldn't be too thrilled about it.

Two, instead of it being three or fours years older, Yami was thirty-one, fifteen years older then me.

And thirdly, instead of it being a little sister. I was me. A guy. In love with another guy. I wasn't even sure if Yami felt the same way, let alone if he like guys or girls. But knowing my luck he probably wouldn't take any sort of interest in me.

'Do you remember' Yami said turning back to my dad 'When Yugi was a child, he baked cookies until he went to school?'

'Yes, I remember'.

I blushed and hid my face. Yami knew me from an early age, so I could say, he knew practically everything about me.

'I could do with some Yugi cookies. What do you say? I haven't had them for ages' Yami asked back to me again.

I opened my mouth to agree to it, but my father beat me to it.

'Yugi has homework to do' My father interjected, he gave me a scowling look 'Right Yugi?'

I nodded my head and headed up the stairs. It was depressing to think I could only see and talk to Yami when he was here with my father, and that was usually a few seconds before my father brushed me away. He always thought I wouldn't understand what they were talking about, but it was just like talking to Joey, only a bit more saner and mature.

I got to my room, dumped my bag by my desk and flopped down on my bed. I crawled up to my pillow and buried my head in it.

It was funny. Yami knew me when I was a kid and knew a lot about me. I've known him for the same amount of time, yet I hardly knew him or anything about his life. And it was because my dad wouldn't let me even have a proper conversation with him. If I could, I would learn so much about Yami, I would be very happy if we had a lot-or even everything in common.

* * *

I decided to do some homework, I could clearly hear Yami's voice from downstairs even through my shut door, it annoyed me that I could be sitting there and we could be talking as well. But then what could I do? I was just a kid, no one would listen or pay attention to me.

I heard the front door shut and then a car starting up. Yami must've been leaving, so any minute dad would be coming to talk to me about me coming home an hour late.

I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs, and then my door was opened, but I decided to concentrate on my homework.

'Well?' My father said 'How can you explain being one hour late?'

'I'm sorry' I apologised 'I…just forgot about the time'.

'And where was for that hour?'

'At the arcade with Joey. I said I was sorry'.

He then clipped me over the back of my head, I rubbed my head and turned to him.

'Don't be so lippy. You can forget any plans you had for the weekend, you're staying inside to do your chores and homework'.

'You can't do that!'

'Watch me. And you'd do better to respect your father'.

He walked out and I head him going down the stairs. I got up and slammed the door loudly and went back to my desk. This was my life, so I should be used to it by now.

* * *

Some hours later when I had calmed down a bit, I decided to go find something to eat, I hadn't eaten since lunch and I couldn't take my growling stomach anymore.

As I came down the stairs I heard my parents in the living room talking, I stood next to the living room door and listened to their conversation.

'You don't have to be so hard on him Kenji' My mother said.

I heard my father lit a cigarette 'If I don't teach him to be a man soon, he'll never reach far in life. He has to learn life isn't always so peachy, there are standards he has to reach to be able to survive in the world. Do you want Yugi to end up a drunken on the street?'

'N-No I don't'.

'Then you should learn to be more strict on him. You mother him too much, that's what makes him too soft. No woman would want to marry and have children with someone as wimpy as him?'

I rolled my eyes "If only you knew dad".

'You don't have to be quite insulting to our son'.

'It's the truth, if you can't handle it, then I suggest you should let me teach our son then'.

'You're just a bully'.

'A bully? A bully? There are kids who have worse parents then me. Yugi should feel lucky about that'.

I couldn't hear anything else, they had gone silent. Next thing I knew I was standing in front of my mother, she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

'Oh, Yugi' She took a few deep breaths and smiled at me 'Something you wanted?'

'I was hungry' I explained.

'Oh. Dinner will be ready soon, can you wait until then?'

'Yeah. Okay'.

'Oh, Yami wanted me to give you this'.

She put her hand in her pocket and took out a note, she gave it to me and I immediately blushed, Yami had written me a note.

'I'll be back down for dinner' I quickly said as I hurried to my room.

As soon as I shut the door I fell on my bed and read Yami's note.

"Dear Yugi

I'm sorry to hear that you got in trouble. I know your father can be very strict with you, but you must remember he does it because he loves you".

'Yeah right' I muttered, I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but there was no way I could believe my dad was strict with me because he loves me.

I carried on reading.

"I know your father will be keeping you home over the weekend, so if it's possible, could you possibly make me some Yugi cookies, I haven't had them for ages and I would die for some. It'll also keep you distracted. And then maybe I can make you something.

From Yami".

I giggled and kicked my legs backwards and forwards, no matter how mad my dad got me, Yami made my day.

"But why is he obsessed with my cookies?"

I sighed, at least he was right, it would be something to do while being stuck at home. I took out my diary from under the pillow.

I know it seems weird for a guy to have a diary, but it's really helpful. I mean, Joey is great and all, but I can't really talk to him about me being in love with Yami, or my problems with dad, it'll just be awkward.

My diary was the only thing where I could write about my happiest moments and my daydreaming. It was like having a best friend that you could talk to them about anything-even though it was a book.

I opened it to the page of present. I got some sellotape and bit a small piece off, attaching it to Yami's note. I quickly wrote about my day in the space and stuck my note over the top, but able to read it again.

I sighed, closed my diary and hugged it close. Sometimes I did wish my daydreams would come true. Like the ones where Yami confesses of secret feelings for me-I had several versions of that. Or the one where Yami realises I need to live in a better house, so he whisks me off my feet and lets me live with him.

I sighed again and laid down on my bed. Yeah, those daydreams would never happen, but it would be great if they could. I wouldn't ask for anything else if they did.

I heard my mum call me for dinner some time later. I slipped my diary under my pillow and headed downstairs. Perhaps there was some lucky people in the world and perhaps there are some unlucky ones.

Maybe I was just the unlucky one.

*****************************End of chapter 2*****************************

Me: 'Yeah. I just realised I put myself up for one heck of a ride'.

Diao: 'With the point of view right?'

Me: 'Yeah. There's…a lot of things going to happen which will be hard to…describe'.

Agil: 'You'll manage'.

Me: 'I'm sure I will! I shan't fail!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. Park talk

Me: 'Will this chapter be the one, where Yami makes Yugi's dreams come true?'

Diao: 'Hell no'.

Me: 'Aha, you never know my darling'.

Diao: 'D-Darling?'

Entry three-Park talk

Why did Saturday have to come the next day?

I was curled up asleep but not for long, my father started to shake me awake.

'Get up Yugi!'

I groaned and pulled the covers over myself, hoping for more sleep.

'For gods sake Yugi get up, I have never known anyone more lazy in my life'.

When I heard my father leave my room, I muttered a few swearwords and sat up in my bed.

'And don't go back to sleep' My father shouted up the stairs.

'Yes father' I said sarcastically to myself.

I hadn't forgotten my father was keeping me home over the weekend, I just pretended I had. I got dressed in my favourite black tank top and matching pants. I knew what dads reaction was going to be as soon as I decided what to wear, but it was one of those times, I didn't really care what he thought about me. Which was what I was bargaining for.

I jumped down the last steps of the stairs and headed to the kitchen, as soon as I walked in I could tell dad hated what I wore.

Dad didn't really like anything I liked. The music I listened to, my hobbies, even my clothes I wore. He though I had to be a "Proper" young man and not one of the hooligans around, and apparently I fitted into that category.

'Morning Yugi' My mother said.

'Morning mum'.

I helped myself to some cereal and poured it into a bowl. My dad shook the paper slightly in a way that meant "I'm not happy" And carried on reading, and yet, I couldn't help the smirk grow on my face.

"That's right dad" I thought "This is your son, suck it up!"

I picked up my bowl and took the milk with me to the table, I sat right across from my father, he couldn't see me but he certainly knew I was there. I poured the milk onto my cereal with a smug smile.

'Here you go dear' My mother said as she put my fathers plate in front of him.

He folded the newspaper up and pulled the plate closer to him 'Thanks'.

My mother sat down between us and we was silent, just like if someone had died. I could feel my dad giving me the odd glare now and then, but I pretended to ignore him.

'Will you be at work late tonight?' Mum asked dad.

'Possibly' He muttered.

I looked up at my dad and our eyes met, so I knew he was going to scold me very, very soon.

'Yugi' My father started, I stared back down at my cereal 'You know I don't like those clothes'.

'I know' I growled.

'One day I will get a bin bag and take your stupid clothes'.

'Well maybe I should walk around naked if it'll help' I retorted.

Then we was silent again, I glared down at my cereal and stirred it around in the bowl. When my father finished his breakfast he stood up and picked up his jacket that hung on his chair.

'I'll be leaving now' He muttered.

'Be safe' My mother said.

'I will'.

He walked out, I heard the front door shut and the car start up and disappear. I dropped my spoon and stood up.

'Yugi, you've hardly eaten' My mother said, noticing my full bowl.

'I don't feel hungry' I said 'I'll eat it later'.

I walked off, I might as well start some sort of work, it would take my mind off things.

I headed upstairs to grab my Ipod so I had something to listen to and wouldn't be bored to death. I decided to work from the front of the house then back and then finally the upstairs.

I vacuumed through the living room, dusted the room and cleaned the tables. When I came to the kitchen I cleaned the morning dishes away-excluding my bowl of cereal-and started to wash them.

My mother took out one of my earphones and I turned to her.

'What's up?' I asked.

'Well, I was thinking of a switch. How about I'll do as much as the cleaning I can here and you can do some shopping for me'.

I looked down at the soapy water. In a flash I dropped the dish I was holding, dried my hands and turned to my mother.

'What do I need to get?' I asked.

'I have a list here' She walked to one of the kitchen drawers and took out a notepad we used as a list, she handed it to me and I looked through the list.

The long list.

'I'll give you the money' She continued 'It shouldn't cost too much'.

'Okay then'.

She took her bag and took out her purse, giving me the money. I pocketed the money and took my Ipod out and put it on the table.

'I'll try and be quick' I said, knowing perfectly well I wouldn't.

I headed upstairs and took out some extra money of mine. If I was going to go shopping, I might as well buy some stuff to make Yugi cookies for Yami.

I giggled at his name and skipped down the stairs, I kicked my shoes on and opened the door.

'Be back soon mum' I shouted out as I stepped out of my house.

'Be safe'.

'I will'.

I shut the door behind me and walked down the street. I took a deep breath and stretched my arms out, it was probably the only time I was actually going to be able to breath fresh air.

* * *

I walked around the shop, a basket in one hand and looking through the shelves for the things on the list.

I looked down at the near basket "I hope I can carry this. It looks heavy".

When I got everything on the list-and my extra items-I headed to the check out and checked that I had the right amount of money as the price increased.

'That'll be four thousand, six hundred and twenty-seven* yen please' The cashier asked.

I took out the money from my pocket and passed it over.

'Thank you, come again'.

I picked up the four bags and walked out with them in my hands. I had to say I was right, the bags were very heavy. I had to keep moving them in my hands so they wouldn't dig into my hands. Perhaps I shouldn't have switched my roles with my mother.

'Yugi?'

I looked up and blushed as I saw Yami walking towards me. How lucky was I to met him on my way home? My heart was racing faster and faster as he approached.

'I thought you was staying home' Yami said.

'Oh, m-my mum let me do some shopping' I said holding up the bags.

'I see. They look heavy'.

'Oh…err…I can handle it'.

'Don't worry. I can help' Yami grabbed one of the bags and took it out of my hand.

'B-But, I-I don't want to distract you'.

'It's alright' Yami reassured as he took another bag from my other hand 'I wasn't doing anything important. Besides I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself'.

I blushed to a red colour but nodded nevertheless.

Me and Yami walked down the street together, both holding one bag in each hand. Yami was his normal self, the mature, graceful and handsome guy he was. He caught me staring at him so I quickly looked towards the road, with my crimson face burning quickly, I could still feel him watching me so I ended up giving a small, pathetic whimper. It wasn't like I didn't like him watching him, I just got so embarrassed easily.

How pathetic.

'You okay Yugi?' Yami asked.

'F-Fine. Fine' I turned back and made sure to smile 'Just fine'.

I turned to look away again "I'm walking home with you, this is the best thing ever! I'm never forgetting this until I die".

'Where's your father Yugi?' Yami asked.

I looked down at the pavement 'At work'.

'Hmm, he does love spending time there'.

I sighed 'Yeah, he does'.

I kept my gaze down to the street. Why was just mentioning him so annoying?

'Do you want to take a detour?' Yami asked.

I looked up at him 'Where to?'

'The park'.

'Uhh…s-sure'.

* * *

Me and Yami stopped by the park, we sat on the swings with the bags by our sides, we watched as some little kids ran past playing football.

'So…w-why did you want to stop here?' I asked.

'I wanted to know if everything was really alright with you' Yami turned to me and smiled 'You have me worried'.

I blushed slightly 'Y-You was worried about me?'

'Yes. You're like a little brother to me, and I worry about you from time to time'.

'Oh' I looked down at my feet. So he thought of me like a little brother. Not like the way I thought of him, that put me in an even worse mood.

'So, will you tell me what the problem is?'

I started to push myself backwards and forwards slowly.

'Does…dad ever talk about me with you?' I asked, slightly pink in the face.

'Sometimes' Yami replied 'Depends what we talk about'.

'Oh'.

'Is it about your father?' I nodded my head 'I'll listen'.

'But…you can't do anything about it. Dad never listens to anyone'.

'Well, I can try. Talk to me Yugi'.

I looked at him but carried on swinging it slightly.

'I just…I had another small argument with dad again this morning. But…I sometimes wish we didn't argue. I mean, I know everyone argues with their parents, it's like the thing to do, but when I argue with dad, I feel guilty about it. Not because I know I'm wrong or anything, I'm not even sure why I feel guilty'.

'Probably because we know secretly we've hurt someone else's feelings' Yami explained.

'Yeah…but…I want my dad to be a real dad. I don't want him to be so hard on me, he never lets me do what I want to do, I just…want to be…me. Not a miniature him, it's not who I am. Why can't he just accept that?'

Then I felt Yami's hand on my shoulder. I blushed heavily and tried so hard not to put my hand on his, the temptation was rising though.

'I know what you mean' Yami assured.

'Y-You do?'

'Yes. I know your father can be strict on you, and I understand you want him to love you. But you must realise he does love you, very much'.

'Yeah right' I stood up and stared at the ground 'If he loved me, he would be more caring to me. He wouldn't care if I got kidnapped or hit by a car'.

'You know that's not true'.

'Do I?'

We was quiet, and only the cheers of the kids broke our silence. Then there was a loud growl, I held my stomach and blushed heavily.

'Are you hungry Yugi?' Yami asked.

'I…well I…err…'

Yami chuckled 'Wait here, I'll get you something to eat'.

I turned around as Yami walked off, so, obediently, I waited on the swing for Yami.

He came back a few minutes later with something in his hand.

'A burger?' I asked with a chuckle.

'You don't like?'

'No, no, it's alright' I took the burger out of his hands and bit into it 'Delicious'.

'You should try to eat Yugi' Yami said.

'I just…wasn't hungry this morning' I said, remembering my cereal was still on the table at home.

Yami sat down on the spare seat while I carried on eating.

'Yugi, I can tell you how much your father loves you, but only you will be able to realise it in time'.

I nodded my head, even though I didn't believe him, perhaps there was some things not even Yami quite knew about.

* * *

Yami still carried the remaining bags and walked home with me, when we got to my house I turned to him.

'I can take it from here' I reassured.

'Okay then' Yami put the bags down 'I hope you can get all your chores done'.

'Me too' I said gloomily.

Yami took my hand and shook it slightly, causing me to blush.

'I guess I'll see you the next time then' Yami said.

'Y-Yeah' I stuttered 'O-Okay'.

Yami let go of my hand and walked back down the pavement, when I was sure he was far enough I squealed as loud as I could and hugged my hand.

"He shook my hand!"

I quickly picked up the bags and headed inside my house, I quickly put the items away all the while holding my hand and blushing. Yami was certainly different to me.

So maybe he didn't like me the way I did, maybe I could work on it. Like in the movies, love doesn't always come first, but if you try and make it happen, they always succeeded.

****************************End of chapter 3******************************

Diao: 'What was the point?'

Me: 'Well, maybe Yugi's dad might change. And it gives a starting point for them to grow'.

Diao: 'Grow?'

Me: Sigh 'You know what I mean'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me:* 'It's about thirty-five pounds'.


	4. School festival

Diao: 'Why did it take you forever to write this? Was you running out of ideas already?'

Me: 'No! I was busy with other stuff!'

Agil: 'You mean that online game you have now'.

Me: '…Yeah'.

Entry 4-School festival

After the long and dreadful weekend, it was back to school again. Apart from Joey, being in love with Yami, was my life meant to be dull and boring?

We were sat in our tutor room, people walking past each desk and placing flyers on our desks. Joey picked his up and read it.

'School festival?' Joey read.

'Everyone' Our teacher called out when everyone got a flyer 'We'll be doing a café theme, the other classes are doing some interesting things, so I want ours to be the best'.

'You know what this means' Joey turned to me, waving the flyer in his hands 'They're going to make us dress up in those fancy clothes that waiters wear'.

'I'm sure it'll be okay Joey' I reassured.

'No it won't. I'll look stupid. What about my dignity?'

I giggled slightly and looked down at the flyer again, reading the bottom line which said "Family and friends can come" And there was one thing that went in my mind.

"Would Yami come if I asked him?"

But then why would Yami come? He would probably be busy on that day. And when would I get the chance to even speak to him? Dad would probably keep me away like he would.

I sighed, perhaps it was something I shouldn't even try. I wouldn't succeed anyway.

* * *

'Ow!'

My mother looked into the living room, I sat on the floor, fabric all over the floor and me sucking my finger.

'Did you do it again?' My mother asked as she sat opposite me, picking up the small medical box on the table.

'Why is this so hard?' I whined as my mother gave my finger a small plaster.

'It takes time. I'm sure you can do it'.

I sighed and nodded my head. She left so I went back to sewing, our teacher had asked us to make our own costumes, I knew I had no skill in sewing, so I thought I'd better start making it so I wouldn't be left behind.

The door opened, so it had to be my father.

'I'm home' My father called out. I just ignored him and continued sewing.

'Hey there Yugi'.

I looked up and saw Yami standing at the door, he smiled at me and I smiled back, blushing slightly.

'Ow!'

I dropped the needle and sucked another finger as it bled.

'Sorry' Yami apologised 'Didn't mean to distract you'.

'T-That's okay' I reassured 'I-I'm not that good anyway'.

'Oh? Perhaps I can help?'

'Yeah, sure-'

'You don't need to worry over him' My father interrupted 'Yugi can do it on his own. You don't need to waste time with him'.

I glared down and picked up where I left off, glaring at my clothes.

'Don't be mean Kenji' Yami scolded 'I'm sure if I help Yugi it'll take ten or so minutes'.

'Doubt it' My father retorted 'But if you really want to, then I won't stop you. Just think it's a waste of time'.

Yami chuckled 'You're so serious Kenji'.

But Yami sat down opposite me and smiled, I smiled back with a little of pink forming.

'I don't think I'll ever understand you Yami' My father said before he walked towards the kitchen.

'Bastard' I muttered as I carried on sewing.

'Who me?' Yami asked.

'What? No! No! I don't mean you'.

'I know your father can be cold sometimes' Yami reassured as he picked up some black cloth 'But he does mean the best for you'.

I just ignored him. I know he was trying to cheer me up, but whatever he said wouldn't work. I had my thoughts about my father, and that wasn't going to change.

'So, what are you doing?' Yami asked as he picked up the black cloth.

'Oh, I'm making my costume for school' I replied.

'Oh? Is it doing something special then?'

'Yeah. We're having a festival and we're doing this café theme'.

'Sounds nice. So what are you dressing up as then?'

'A waiter. Joey has doubts about how he'll look. But he said that I'll look cute if I do it right'.

'I'm sure you'd look cute anyway'.

I blushed heavily and looked down to hide it, Yami thought I would look cute. Was that close to a confession? Close to saying he liked me?

'U-Umm…Y-Yami' I stuttered.

'Yeah?'

'Umm…' I held the cloth closer to me as I felt my heart beating really fast against me 'Umm…I-If y-you're not b-busy…Uhh…w-would you-?'

'Yami' We both looked up at my father who stood at the door 'You aren't seriously going to sit here all day'.

'Only helping Yugi' Yami defended.

'Come on Yami. We have better things to do'.

Yami faced me and smiled 'Sorry Yugi'.

He stood up and followed my father out. I glared down at my half done costume, dad had to ruin everything. There was times I wished I had no father.

* * *

During the rest of the week I managed to finish my costume in time. It was a little bigger then I thought, but at least it wasn't too small for me.

Yami had visited a few more times, and each time I had asked if he wanted to come to my school festival, dad had to get in the way. Perhaps fate was telling me that I shouldn't ask, something bad might happen. But I was determined.

Friday, the last day I could ask Yami to come, and I was going to get an answer. I stood on top of the stairs, my dad was saying his goodbyes to Yami, I would've done so too, if I didn't know my dad would shoo me away.

He shut the door and walked into the living room. I quickly made my quiet dash down to the door and opened the door, Yami had just got in his car so I had time.

'Yami! Yami!'

Yami looked at me as I ran to his car, he rolled down his window and leaned out of it.

'Something wrong?' Yami asked.

I held the bottom of my shirt as I felt my heart beating fast again, I couldn't stop the red colour appearing in my face.

'Umm…I-I was just wondering…a-are you…b-busy…t-tomorrow?' I stutteringly asked.

'Tomorrow? No, I don't think so. Why?' Yami questioned.

'I-It's just…Uhh…m-my class I-Is holding a…c-café'.

'Yeah, I remember you saying about that'.

'W-Well…I-I was just wondering…w-would you…like to come? I-I mean friends can come as well…a-and you're my dad's friend…so I…err…'

Yami chuckled 'I would love to come Yugi'.

'R-Really?'

'Yes. Tell me the time and I'd be there'.

'Uhh…o-one o'clock tomorrow at my school'.

'Okay. I must remember to bring a camera, take pictures of cute Yugi in his costume'.

I blushed heavily and hid my face.

'Don't be mean!' I whined.

Yami chuckled and got his car started 'Very well. I'll just visit. I'll see you tomorrow then I guess'.

'Yeah. See you then'.

Yami rolled up his window and gave me a wave goodbye, I returned it before he drove off. I giggled slightly, Yami was actually coming to see. At my school. Without my annoying dad in the way. This was going to be an awesome festival.

* * *

Everyone had to come into school the next day. Everyone was chatting to each other and admiring each others costumes while setting up their venues, I really do wonder why we do this nearly every year, we don't get that much money from it.

'Yug!'

Joey threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly, I was literally picked up from the floor and was about to suffocate.

'You look so cute!' Joey exclaimed 'Not like me, I look stupid, but I think you're going to get all the girls after you!'

'I don't want to get the girls Joey' I choked.

'What?' Joey set me down and turned me around so I faced him 'Tell me you didn't say that'.

'But Joey it's true' I defended.

'No, no, no! Yug, you must look towards the girls!'

'I don't want to!'

'Hey you two!' We looked up to see our other classmates watching us 'Can you keep your sex drives away from today'.

I blushed heavily and hid my face.

'Hey, why don't you shut up?' Joey retorted.

'I would if you stop encouraging your perverted ideas Wheeler'.

'They aren't perverted! Every guy thinks like that!'

"Every guy except me" I thought.

Soon costumers started coming and ordering, it soon got busy the more the day went on. But we managed to do our best.

'Mutou' I looked up when my name was called and someone handed me a tray with a drink on it 'Some guy wants to be served only by you'.

I stared at him, a little confused, but then I realised who he meant.

"Yami!"

I hurried out to the tables and looked around until I found Yami's table. I walked up to his table and placed the drink on it.

'Your drink sir'.

Yami looked up at me and smiled, then looked down at my clothes.

'Your friend was right, you do look cute' Yami said as he pulled his drink closer.

I giggled and hid my blush with my tray 'Thanks'.

'I'm not getting you in trouble am I?'

'No, I don't think so anyway'.

Yami took a sip 'Are you allowed breaks?'

'Yeah. But we have to sign ourselves out, so we know who's gone'.

'I see. Can you take a break now then?'

I blushed heavily but nodded my head 'I'll go see'.

I quickly hurried off, almost hitting into Joey as I rushed to sign myself out.

'Watch it Yug' Joey said as he sidled around me.

'Sorry' I apologised.

I hurried off and signed my name to say I was taking a break-an hour alone with Yami would be worth every minute.

I hurried back to Yami, he stood up after he finished his drink and turned to me.

'Ready to go?' Yami asked.

'Totally'.

Me and Yami walked out of the classroom and walked down the corridors. We looked around at the different classrooms and what they were doing. At least half way round I wondered if this was a date, I mean we was on our own, and we was doing stuff together, that's what people did on dates. But they would usually acknowledge that it was a date, Yami just thought we was looking around.

"Maybe it's a secret date" I thought as we walked down the corridor again.

'So where shall we go now?' Yami asked me.

'Well…I-I know they have a shop downstairs in the hall' I said 'They're selling…stuff…'

'I see. Do you want to check it out?'

'Sure. It's this way'.

I hurried on ahead and pushed back the door to the stairs, I jogged down the stairs and when I was about to reach the bottom when I felt my leg twist and I started to fall down the stairs. I managed to grab onto the handrail but I still hit the floor with a heavy thud.

'Yugi!'

I looked up as Yami hurried to me, he knelt beside me 'Are you okay?'

'Y-Yeah. Just clumsy' I replied. I tried standing up but something painful shot through my leg and made me sit down again.

'Are you sure?' Yami asked.

'I-I think so' I tried again but the pain made me stay to the floor.

Then Yami held my leg and rolled up my leg pants. I blushed heavily as Yami took off my shoe.

'Y-Yami, w-what are you doing?' I stuttered.

'It's alright' He placed his other hand on my ankle, I winced as it hurt when he moved it around.

'Hurt?' He asked.

'Yeah' I replied.

He set my foot down and looked at me 'Looks like you have a twisted ankle'.

I whimpered 'Why now? Why not tomorrow?'

'Think of it this way. At least you have all tomorrow to rest up for school'.

'Great. But I have to get back to the others'.

I tried to stand up, but it wasn't surprising that I went back down again.

'Yugi, you won't be going anywhere with your foot like that' Yami said.

'But…I have to…'

The next part made me freeze, it was unbelievable.

Yami slipped his arms underneath me and picked me up in his arms. I gave a small yelp of surprise and wrapped my arms around his neck instinctively.

'If you want to go back, at least let me carry you back' Yami said as he started climbing the stairs.

'N-No! You don't have to! I-I'm fine on my own' I reassured.

'Yugi. There is no way I'm letting you walk with your ankle like that. I'm carrying and that's final'.

I blushed heavily and hid my face in his shoulder.

"But you don't know how embarrassing it is for me!"

We came back to the corridor and Yami carried me through the crowds of people, they stopped and watched us, whispering about us. It couldn't get more embarrassing!

We soon came to the café, everyone looked up as Yami walked in with me in his arms, but only Joey was the one to come up to us.

'Yug? What's wrong?' He asked.

'It seems my clumsiness caught up with me again' I said, my face burning red.

'He's twisted his ankle' Yami explained as he put me down on a chair. I was upset I was out of his hands, but so damn glad that I wouldn't be embarrassed anymore.

'No way! Are you alright Yugi?' Joey asked, again.

'I'm fine Joey' I reassured 'Just need a little rest up on it, that's all'.

'Okay. I'll explain to the guys what happened. Don't worry me so much!' Joey ruffled my hair which made me giggle.

'Okay, I'm sorry' I apologised.

'Now that's what I like to hear'.

Joey let go of my hair and walked back to the others, Yami sat opposite me.

'That's Joey right?' Yami questioned 'He's a good friend'.

'Yeah. You two haven't properly met. Remind me to introduce you two one day'.

Yami smiled slightly 'I will'.

I smiled back, I'm sure he must think I'm a weird for introducing my fathers friend to my own, but if one day-one day I wish in my mind that is-me and Yami became something more, I'd like him to know who my friends are at least.

* * *

I had stayed there for the rest of the day. My ankle didn't seem to recover quickly like I wanted it to, but it got me something I really wanted.

'Do you want a lift Yugi?' Yami asked.

My face filled with a familiar red colour and I smiled 'S-Sure'.

'Here, let me help you'.

Yami picked me up, I wrapped my arms around him and enjoyed being carried like this. It was like what newly weds did, the groom always carried the bride off to their car, and they drove away to their honeymoon-or maybe that was just in the movies.

I blushed slightly as I imagined Yami carrying me out of a church, all dressed smart like in the movies.

"Now you're dreaming Yugi".

Yami took me back to his car and placed me in the passengers seat, I buckled myself up as Yami got round to the drivers seat.

'I just hope your parents won't think I've been abusing you' Yami muttered as he started the car.

'T-They wouldn't think that' I reassured 'Besides, I know you would never hit me or anything like that'.

Yami gave me a small smile and pulled out of the car park so we was on the road soon. I looked around in Yami's car, it was the first time I had actually been in it for a ride, made me feel special.

I looked around on the dashboard and saw a CD sitting on it, letting my curiosity get the better of me, I reached over and picked it up. It was a band I had never heard of, but if Yami liked them, they must've been good.

'Ah, you found my CDs' Yami said as he looked at me quickly 'Do you like them as well?'

'To be honest…I've never heard of these people' I said honestly as I put it back on the dashboard 'I like E Hero's'.

'Oh, I see'.

'Do you…like them?' I asked.

'I like some of the stuff they do' Yami tapped his finger against the steering wheel when we came to a red light 'I have a eclectic taste in music. But I bet you're a big fan'.

'Yeah. Their newest song is my ringtone'.

I took out my phone and pressed a button and let the song play.

'Does Joey like them as well?' Yami asked.

'No. He prefers things a bit more faster and louder' I gave a sigh 'I think I'm their only fan in my school'.

Yami gave a small chuckle as he turned the car.

'Well, it's a shame you don't have anyone else to share the same interests with'.

'That's not true. You like them as well right?'

Yami gave me a smile, making me blush 'Yeah. I do'.

I turned and hid my face as it turned bright red. I found out we have at least one thing in common. Though I wasn't sure if liking the same music was a good start for a relationship.

'Here we are' Yami said as he stopped the car outside my house 'Do you want me to carry you in?'

'N-No, no. I think I'm fine now' I assured. If he carried me in and my father was there, I didn't want to think about what would happen.

'I'll walk you to your door anyway' Yami said as he let himself out.

I opened my door and limped up to my front door, Yami was by my side, helping me walk to it.

'Thanks again Yami' I appreciated as I got out my keys.

'That's alright. I had a fun time. Invite me next time, I can't wait to see you in another cute costume'.

I blushed and played with my clothes 'O-Okay'.

'See you again Yugi' Yami said as he took a step back.

'Yeah, you too'.

Yami headed back to his car and drove away, I managed to get the door open and limped inside.

'Yugi?' I turned around to my mother 'Why are you limping?'

'Oh, I tripped at school' I explained 'Twisted my ankle'.

She sighed 'You wasn't clumsy again was you?'

I hung my head 'Kind of'.

'Well, you better rest it up so you can go back to school'.

'Yeah. I will'.

I headed to the living room where I occupied the sofa to rest my injured leg. I thought it would be best to leave out the parts with Yami. Not because I was scared to tell them.

But I wanted it to exist only with me. So only I knew what it was like to be carried in Yami's arms.

**************************End of chapter 4********************************

Me: 'Well Diao, did it look like I didn't know what to do?'

Diao: 'Yes'.

Me: 'Oh shut up. So, Yami thinks Yugi is cute huh? Hmm…wonder what that means'.

Diao: Sigh.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. Problem hurting

Me: 'Will this be the chapter where things are made? Or broken?'

Diao: 'What the hell are you talking about?'

Me: 'Hehehe, why don't you find out?'

Entry 5-Problem hurting

I was sitting at my desk in my room, doing my homework. Boring old homework. It was like they thought I had nothing else to do.

Then the doorbell rang.

I muttered to myself and pushed myself away. It was probably my mother forgetting where she put the key in her bag and rang the doorbell instead, it was very pointless if she would just look a bit more. But if I was there I had to answer the door.

The door rang again as I walked down the stairs.

'Alright!' I shouted, I walked over to the door and opened the door 'Why can't you-?'

'Sorry' Yami apologised 'Did I interrupt something?'

I stared at Yami as my face grew to a red colour.

'Excuse me'.

I shut the door again, put my face in my hands and yelled into them. I couldn't believe how embarrassing it was. I opened the door again when I had calmed down, Yami was still standing there, a little confused.

'Sorry' I apologised 'Was there something you wanted?'

'Uhh…is Kenji here yet?'

I shook my head 'Probably still at work'.

'Oh. Right'.

'Was there something you wanted with dad?'

Yami smiled and held up a folder in his hands 'He asked for these, he said that if I take them to his house after I finished he would be here, but it seems I was too fast for Kenji'.

'Well…you can wait until he comes back'.

'I wouldn't want to be a burden to you'.

'That's alright. I wasn't doing anything important anyway'.

'Alright, if you insist'.

I moved out the way so Yami could walk in and take off his shoes.

"I get to be home alone with Yami!"

'Are you sure I won't get in the way?' Yami asked.

'No. I was only doing homework' I reassured.

'Sounds like you are busy' Yami said.

'No, that's alright, I need a break anyway, otherwise my brain would fry'.

Yami chuckled and walked into the living room, I followed him in and stood while holding the bottom of my shirt, looking like an idiot.

'I-Is there anything you want?' I asked stutteringly.

'No. I'm fine' Yami replied.

'O-Okay then'.

We stayed quiet and I tried not to look at Yami as I knew I would be sent into a blushing frenzy. And that was just too embarrassing right now.

'Where's Asuko?' Yami asked.

'Oh, m-mum went out for a little while. S-She'll be back soon'.

'So you're home alone?'

'I-I can take care of myself'.

Yami chuckled 'I would've thought with your parents out you would throw parties and stuff'.

'W-Well I couldn't anyway…I don't have enough to organise a party even if I wanted to'.

Yami chuckled 'No I suppose not' He then patted the seat next to him 'You look so untidy standing around'.

I blushed heavily but got my shaky legs moving towards him and sat down next to him.

'Unless you have something better to do' Yami added.

'N-No, no. I-I want to s-stay' I stuttered.

Yami smiled at me 'So how is school?'

'Uhh…I-It's alright…I think…I-I mean, t-they always give us too much homework, b-but I can cope'.

'Well that's good. You'll be finishing school soon won't you?'

'W-Well…I-I have the tests in the summer. S-So it's still a while yet'.

'Well I'm sure you'll do good anyway. Know what you're going to do after school?'

'C-College. B-But…I-I'm not sure what to do'.

'I'm sure you'll find the right thing for you'.

'Y-Yeah…I-I hope so…'

We stayed quiet once more, and I looked away, this was awkward. I held my clothes again, why was I the one cursed to get embarrassed easily?

I nervously turned my head to stare at Yami, and was surprised that Yami was staring back at me. We just stared at each other, like our eyes were locked together. I never realised how beautiful his eyes were, like they were crimson jewels.

'I'm home' I heard my dad call out.

I quickly looked away as my face crimsoned. My dad walked to the door and sighed.

'Oh Yami, I forgot, so sorry' My dad apologised.

'That's alright' Yami reassured 'Yugi was keeping me company anyway'.

I quickly stood up and left, heading to my room. That was too close for comfort, and yet I enjoyed it, if only dad didn't have to come home.

I could hear them talking downstairs and my mother came home sometime later. After I finished my homework I buried my head in my arms. I knew I wasn't doing anything wrong, but the thought of it, it made my head spin.

* * *

The next day I was allowed to go over Joey's as soon as I had changed.

Joey came back with food in his arms, I sat on his bed, hugging a pillow to me.

'Okay, I have practically the fridge with me' Joey said as he sat down on the floor 'Don't worry, you can dig in, there's more where this came-Yug?'

I looked up and to Joey 'Yeah?'

'You're alright?' Joey asked.

'Y-Yeah. What do you mean?'

'You're spaced out. I mean, at school you was distracted as well, is there something on your mind?'

I turned to face him, my face blushing to red.

'Umm…l-lets say…hypothetically…if you liked someone…a lot…h-how would you know what they thought of you…e-even if you think you know…and stuff…'

Joey smirked 'Who is it?'

'Huh?'

'Who do you like?'

'I-I don't like anyone'.

Joey stood up, his hands on his hips 'You so do'.

'I do not!'

'Then why did you ask?'

'I said hypothetically!'

'Which means you do, everyone says that when they don't want to say it about themselves so' Joey walked over to me and leaned closer 'You will tell me'.

'No!'

Joey put his hands on either side of my face 'If you don't, I'll kiss you'.

'No!' I put my hands over my mouth 'I don't want you to be my first kiss!'

'Well there's no need to get insulting' Joey let go of me 'I would've thought I would be the first person you'd tell me. Why so secretive?'

I looked away and hugged the pillow again 'B-Because…y-you might not like who it is…'

'Who is it? I'll never know until you tell me'.

'I-I just know you won't…' I hid my face in the pillow 'Please don't force it out of me'.

'Okay. Jeez, the way you make it sound it's like you're dating a fifty year old'.

Joey laughed and returned to his food while I pressed my head into the pillow.

"You're not far off!"

* * *

I left Joey's when it started to get dark. Joey asked if I wanted him to take me home, but I assured him I was alright. I walked down the dark streets, it was surprising how interesting the city looked at night, or maybe it was just me being weird.

I was so in my own world I walked into someone.

'Sorry' I apologised.

'You like apologising a lot, don't you?'

I looked up to see Yami holding my shoulders, I smiled, what were the chances?

'H-Hi Yami' I stuttered, but then I thought of something 'What are you doing out so late?'

'I could ask the same thing for you' Yami said.

'Well…I was just coming home from Joey's. So now you have to say'.

Yami smiled 'Just taking a walk, is that illegal?'

'No…I suppose not'.

'Is it alright if I can walk you home?'

I blushed and nodded my head 'O-Only if…I-I'm not a nuisance to you'.

'Not at all. I'd be happy to take you home'.

'O-Okay then'.

We both walked together in silence, it was what I hated the most, when I couldn't even come up with a simple conversation with him.

I was going to say something to him but his look stopped me, he just looked straight ahead with a serious expression, like he was thinking about something.

'Are…you alright?' I asked.

Yami broke his thoughts and smiled at me.

'What makes you think otherwise?' Yami questioned.

'You look like you're thinking about something. Is it…something I can help with?'

'I don't know. I don't want to be a burden to you'.

'That's alright, I'm a good listener and I like helping people. Or at least…as much as I can'.

Yami chuckled and put his hands in his pockets 'Very well. There's this…person'.

I quickly knew what Yami meant. If Joey knew I had a crush on him, I knew that he was talking about he had feelings for someone.

"I would love it if it was me though…"

'And…it's probably something you don't want to know about'.

'D-Do you…love this person?'

'I-I think so. I'm not sure but it does feel like that'.

'Then…what's the problem?'

'Lets just say…I don't know whether or not if the person feels the same way'.

'I'm sure they do' Yami looked at me 'Oh, w-well, you're such a great person, I'm sure they love you back'.

Yami smiled and ruffled my hair 'You're such a cute kid'.

I giggled as he let go of my hair.

'I think you should ask this person to go out with you' I said 'Just like in the movies, the guy always whisks the woman away and they usually live together and stuff-Unless…that's too stupid'.

'Not at all. I guess it's nice to dream a little' Yami put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me 'Thanks all the same, might just take your advice'.

I smiled back 'I'm so happy. And I'm sure they'll date you as well'.

'Thank you Yugi'.

I took a step back so his hand fell off me 'I've held you up too much. I can walk home on my own'.

'Are you sure'.

'Yep. So I'll see you again Yami'.

'Yes. Be safe'.

'I will'.

I walked away and as I turned I saw Yami going back to his home. When I knew I was far enough from him and he wouldn't suddenly come back to say something to me, tears started to fall down my face, and I cried as I walked home. I wasn't sad that Yami loved someone else apart from me, I was truly happy someone was able to catch Yami's attention, and yet it still hurt. Perhaps it was because Yami choose someone else over me, when I had been there in front of him for a long time.

Or maybe it was because I lost the only hope of a love, probably for a long time.

**************************End of chapter 5********************************

Me: 'Aww, Yugi's broken hearted'.

Diao: 'We all know who Yami has the hots for'.

Me: 'I know, and you know, and they know, but Yugi doesn't know yet'.

Diao: 'He will do soon'.

Me: 'Hell yes!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. Two tickets

Me: 'Ah, well, people are now wondering'.

Diao: 'One day, you're going to really say the same thing'.

Me: '…Nyeh?'

Entry 6-Two tickets

The next morning, I was still upset with my talk with Yami the previous night. But I wasn't a child, I was accepting of it.

So Yami liked someone else and not me, it didn't matter, I would still love him as well-feelings couldn't change overnight. As long as Yami was happy with the person he loved, I would be happy. Of course I would be even more happy if Yami turned his affection towards me, but I wasn't going to make my point made.

I sat opposite my dad for breakfast, I sat in my school uniform and my father sat in his work clothes. Both of us sat in silence.

My mum walked in with the morning mail.

'Oh, Yugi, something for you' She said.

I looked up as she held out a letter to me, I quickly took and examined it before opening it, I hardly got anything in the mail unless it was something to do with the school. I took out what first came to hand, two tickets.

I looked at them confused, wondering what they were. I put them down on the table and took out the note that came with it, I easily recognised the handwriting from before.

"Dear Yugi

I wanted to thank you for what you said to me last night, I thought a lot about it and I decided to take your advice about it. Lets say I already have plans"

I sighed, perhaps it would've been better if I hadn't had said or asked what was wrong. Then maybe he wouldn't be more interested in his new love interest.

I carried on reading.

"To show my gratitude I have given you two tickets, I remembered you said you liked E hero's, so I hope you don't already have tickets to see their concert, you and a friend of yours can enjoy it.

Hope you have fun.

Yami".

I blushed slightly and hugged the letter close to me.

"No matter what, I still love you Yami!"

'So, what was it?' I looked towards my parents as they looked at me suspiciously 'What was the letter?'

'Oh…umm…it was from…a friend' I lied 'He's given me tickets for E hero's concert'.

'Oh that was nice' My mother said.

'When is it then?' My father asked.

'Uhh' I picked up the tickets and read them 'This Saturday at seven. I can go right?'

'It's really up to your father' My mum said, turning to him for an answer.

He folded the paper up and set it on the table 'No'.

My face fell 'Why not?'

'Those places are dangerous, full of drug addicts and rapists, I'm not letting my sixteen year old son go to a place like that'.

I rolled my eyes 'Dad, there aren't people like that at concerts'.

'If they aren't there then why are there stories like it on the news?'

'Okay, but they won't go to this one'.

'And why not? Is there a ban on them?'

'Because no weirdo would want to come to this concert, even I know that'.

'Then you know nothing. They will be there and I won't take a chance'.

I glared at him 'Then I won't talk to anyone and stuff. I'm not stupid, I know if someone was going to try and kidnap me or give me drugs'.

'No is no Yugi, you are not going'.

My father stood up from the table and walked out, I glared down at the table because I knew I couldn't glare at anywhere else. When I heard my father left, I got up and finished getting ready for school-taking the tickets with me.

* * *

I sat in school, still mad at my father, and tapping my hand against my desk. Why was it just me? Why couldn't my father let me have some fun? Or was that too much?

'Earth to Yug'.

I looked up to see Joey leaning on my desk, he waved his hand in front of my face until I looked up at him.

'You okay Yug?' Joey asked.

'Yeah. Just thinking a lot' I answered.

'What about?'

I sighed 'My father. He won't let me go to this concert, and it's really unfair'.

'A concert huh?' Joey sat down next to me 'What concert is it?'

'E hero's' I sighed and rested my head in my hand 'It's not like I'll go anyway'.

'But if you can, can I come?'

I rolled my eyes but smiled 'Sure Joey. If I can convince him'.

'What time and where?'

'Saturday at seven at the park'.

'Oh' Joey looked away 'I can't make it'.

'Oh? Why not?'

'I'm busy on Saturday, sorry'.

'That's alright. I'll just have to find someone else to go with'.

'Or you can go alone?'

I chuckled 'Yeah, and turn up like a real loser. I'd rather go with my grandpa then go alone'.

'Alright, point made'.

I laughed at Joey and we started talking about other things, but it still lingered in my mind. If I could convince my father, who could I go with?

* * *

When I got home after school I was surprised to see dad home early-it was a rarity to see him home before myself-but if he was here, I might be able to convince him otherwise. I slipped out of my shoes.

'I'm home' I called out.

'Welcome home honey' My mother called back from the kitchen.

I looked into the living room where my father was sitting, busy with work and a cigarette in his mouth. I carried on up to my room where I dumped my bag and changed into some fresh clothes, I came back down but my father was still working, but he was forcing me to do this.

I smiled and walked in.

'Dad-'

'No' He answered.

'You don't even know what I was going to say' I defended.

'Yugi. I'm not letting you go and that's finally, and if you ask me again I'm going to ground you'.

'Please dad. I want to go, it's like a once in a lifetime thing. Other dads wouldn't mind'.

'Other fathers usually get their children in a lot of trouble' He glared up at me 'You are not going'.

'What if I went with someone else?'

'Then I would have two children to deal with if something bad happened. No'.

I glared at him and I could feel my anger bubbling again.

'Why not? I'm not a kid anymore dad I'm sixteen!'

'Yugi-!'

'I should be allowed to see my friends when I like, go out all the time, not kept in the house and made to follow your orders!'

'Yugi!' My father stood up so he was taller then me 'Hold your tongue!'

'No! I hate you dad!'

I quickly ran out the room as I heard my father shout at me to come back, but I didn't, instead I slammed my bedroom door shut.

* * *

I stayed up in my room for most of the evening, I heard my parents arguing with each other, and then my mother calling me for dinner, but I stayed in my room.

I laid on my bed, flicking through my diary and remembering the good moments with Yami. It seemed hard to believe I had met him when I was five years old, and now that I'm sixteen I had a crush on him.

I heard knocking on my door, I scrambled up and hid my diary under my pillow.

'Yeah?'

The door opened and my father walked in, I immediately glared at him as he walked over to my desk.

'Yugi-'

'I'm still going' I interrupted 'Despite what you say'.

'You don't have to do that' He sighed and looked away 'You can go'.

'I can?'

'Yes. But I want your mobile on at all times, and don't talk to strangers'.

I rolled my eyes 'I'm not stupid dad'.

'I know, I know'.

He then walked out and shut the door behind himself. When I heard him leave the stairs I cheered and fell backwards on my bed.

'Thanks mum!'

* * *

The next day, my new focus was finding someone to come with me. Joey was still busy even after I said I could go, so I couldn't go with him. There was no one else in school I could think-or want-to go with. Going with my father would be hell, and my mother wouldn't be too interested to go as well. Why was I so alone?

I sat in the living room while my parents were in the kitchen, I was watching a show. And then the phone rang, after the third ring I groaned and got up, I was always doing everything for them.

I picked up the phone.

'Hello?'

'Hello Yugi'.

My face blushed and I smiled slightly 'H-Hi Yami'.

'Is Kenji there?'

'Y-Yeah sure, h-hang on a minute'.

I put the receiver on it's side and was about to get dad.

But then an idea struck me. A crazy and highly unlikely idea, but I was going to try it nevertheless.

I went back to the phone and picked it up.

'Y-Yami'.

'Yes?'

'Uhh…a-about the tickets…'

'Oh? You got them then?'

'Y-Yeah, I like them and all but…I-It's really too much'.

'Don't worry Yugi, it's alright'.

'O-Okay then but…Uhh…I-It's just…umm…w-would you…like to come with me?'

There was a silence between us, perhaps it was a bad idea. I mean, who would want to go with a sixteen year old to a concert? I had done something really awful.

There was a chuckle from Yami 'Why won't you go with a friend?'

'Uhh…t-they're all busy' I answered.

'Hmm…well, seeing as you're inviting me. I might as well'.

I blushed heavily 'R-Really?'

'Of course, it's been a while since I went out to a concert, I'd be happy to go'.

'Oh Yami, you don't know how happy I am!' I then covered my mouth, crimsoning heavily as I heard Yami laughing on the other side.

'Well, it seems I've done something right' He chuckled 'I'll met you there right?'

I felt I was going to die from embarrassment 'I-I'll go get dad'.

I quickly put the receiver down again and hurried off to get my father so I could hide away.

Most embarrassing thing I had ever done, but at least my idea worked. I got Yami to go to the concert with me.

I then gasped.

"Would it be…like a date?"

I giggled at the thought as I carried on back to the living room, it may not have been a date to some people, but being with the one person you want to be certainly made it a date for me.

******************************End of chapter 6****************************

Me: 'Ah, so Yugi gets some time with Yami eh? Hehehehehe…'

Diao: 'Please tell me you don't plan on putting a drug addict or a rapist in in the next chapter are you?'

Me: 'Only time will tell Diao, only time'.

Diao: 'You are! I see the look in your face!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. Concert date

Me: 'The date-I mean concert'.

Diao: 'Come on Vann, we all know you won't be able to last long without the yaoi'.

Me: 'Sshh! Shut up! I still have one thing left to do!'

Entry 7-Concert date

_'Yugi…I was foolish. I don't know how I could look at another person when you're right in front of me. Please, accept my apologies, and let me love you until the eternal end!'_

_'Oh Yami!' I threw myself at him and hugged him tightly 'Of course I will!'_

Of course none of this happened. It was a little daydream I had created when I sat in class bored. Of course I would love it if something like that happened at the concert, but I highly doubted it.

* * *

Soon it was the end of the day, and everyone was rushing out as it was Friday, the day we didn't have to go back to school for two days.

'So Yug, you going to that concert?' Joey asked as we walked out.

I gave a smile to Joey 'No. My dad wouldn't let me'.

'Oh, well that sucks'.

'Yeah, it does'.

"Of course I'm going. And I'm going with Y.A.M.I!"

I giggled slightly and managed to hide it from Joey.

'Well, I hope you have a good weekend anyway' Joey said 'See you on Sunday maybe?'

'Yeah, maybe' We gave each other a wave and left to go our own ways.

* * *

Most of the Saturday I spent up in my room, standing in front of my mirror, trying on different outfits for the concert. It took me nearly up till midday for me to decide. I was going to wear the black tank top with my black pants, and some added jewellery.

I looked at myself again, although this wasn't the kind of clothes I would wear to this kind of concert and with Yami, but I was going to go and be on my own-sort of-I thought I deserved to be a little me at least.

So when it was close to seven, I got dressed in my selected clothes and took the tickets in my pocket. I kicked on my shoes and opened the front door.

'I'm going now' I called out.

'Have a nice time' My mother shouted back.

I quickly grabbed my keys which I nearly forgot and headed out and down into the streets. I couldn't keep the large, cheesy grin off my face, and I sped up so I could be with Yami.

* * *

I got to the park some minutes later, I was panting as I had ran the last part as the anticipation to see Yami again grew. I looked around but there was no sign of Yami, just other people who were already inside.

"Maybe…he's waiting for me" I thought "Or maybe…he's not here yet himself. I'll just have to wait for him".

Then an arm went around me and pulled me close to the person, I looked up to see Yami smiling down at me.

'You've finally arrived' Yami said.

I blushed 'Y-Yeah. A-And I got the tickets as well'.

Yami chuckled and let go of me 'That's good. Otherwise we wouldn't have a concert to go to'.

I smiled and took out the tickets, giving one to Yami so we could enter. We walked around for a little while as it hadn't actually started yet, and we was looking at the stalls that had been set up.

'Umm…Y-Yami' Yami looked towards me 'Umm…w-why would you agree…to coming to a concert…with a sixteen year old? M-Most normal people would turn away at it'.

Yami laughed and ruffled my hair 'Then I'm not normal. Is there a little harm in having some fun?'

I blushed to a red colour 'F-Fun?'

'Yeah. The concert should be good right?'

I sighed 'Oh…yeah. Right'.

Yami chuckled 'You're very strange Yugi. You shouldn't be too hard on yourself'.

I looked away but then an idea came into mind.

'Drinks!'

Yami raised an eyebrow 'What?'

'Umm…I'm kinda thirsty, do you want something? I can buy it for you. I brought money'.

'Hmm…very well then'.

'Okay, I'll be back in a minute. Wait here'.

I took off, hearing Yami calling me back, but I was already at the drinks stand and was buying myself and Yami a drink. After all, people on dates had dinner together, I could only improvise.

I sighed and took our drinks and paid for them.

"I must stop thinking it's a date" I scolded "Might end up all wrong".

I headed back through the crowd, making sure not to knock the drinks as I walked around to find Yami. He was looking for me, and when he spotted me he rushed up to me.

'Yugi, don't run off like that' Yami scolded 'I could've lost you'.

'I'm sorry' I apologised 'I just…wanted to buy the drinks'.

Yami sighed and took his drink off me 'I just don't want to lose you, because I'll be the one who has to face your father'.

I scowled and looked away 'I'm sixteen, I can take care of myself'.

'I know Yugi. But this is a big place, and it would be bad if we got separated'.

'I know. I'm sorry'.

Yami took a sip from his drink and ruffled my hair, I giggled and pushed his hand away as I drank my drink, the same with him. We then walked around for a little while and then my stomach growled.

Yami looked at me as I blushed and covered my stomach.

'Crap' I muttered.

'Someone hungry?' Yami asked amused, I nodded my head 'I'm getting pretty hungry too'.

'I'll go buy us something' I said and was about to run off again.

'Yugi!' I stopped and turned back to Yami 'What did we say about running off?'

'I'm not a kid' I defended 'I want to do this'.

Yami sighed but smiled 'Alright. Be quick'.

I smiled and ran off again, trying to find the food stand, but there was so many people it was hard to see any of the stalls. I pushed past people and tried to look at each stall.

"I know it was somewhere around here" I thought as I carried on looking through the crowds.

I then managed to catch my foot on someone else foot and I tripped over, managing to hold myself up by grabbing onto someone's back. I stood myself up and looked at the man I had grabbed.

'Sorry' I apologised 'I tripped'.

The man smirked at me then turned to his friends.

'It's a right cutie' He joked with his friends.

I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

'Where you going?' He asked me.

'Let me go!' I growled and tried to pull of his hand, but he had a tight grip on me.

'Come on, lets have some fun'.

'No!' I had resorted to kicking the guy in the shin, but he either had metal plating in his leg or he was enduring it really well. And he wasn't going to let go too easily.

'Oi!' We both looked up to see Yami standing there, not looking happy 'You'd better let him go'.

The man smirked and pulled me close 'Make me'.

I then saw my chance and I kneed him in the crotch, he let go f me and cursed as I ran to Yami for protection.

'You can keep the little shit' The man growled 'Who wants something like him anyway?'

I stuck out my tongue as Yami guided me away, only when we was far enough did I realise how close I was. I was holding onto Yami's clothes-almost like hugging-while Yami had his arm around me keeping me close. I blushed to a red colour, but kept my hold on Yami, treasuring it every second.

When Yami took back his arm from me I decided to let go of him as well, feeling a little awkward if I kept hanging onto him.

'See why I wanted to keep with you' Yami said 'You could've got hurt'.

'I-I know. I'm sorry'.

'Just try not to get into any more trouble, okay?'

I nodded my head. But I was still upset that I had to get Yami to save me, I should've been able to protect myself.

"But it was just like a dream!" I thought, looking away to hide my blush "He was my prince! I love him so much!"

'I think it's about to start' Yami said 'We should hurry up'.

'Yep' I held Yami's hand 'Thanks anyway'.

Yami smiled 'No problem, those type of guys get on my nerves'.

I smiled, Yami really was my prince in shining armour.

* * *

After a few hours the concert was already over, it seemed hard to believe so, but I could tell it was late as I had started yawning pretty soon.

Me and Yami were walking back out with the crowd, I was rubbing my eyes trying to hide it from Yami, but he had seen it.

'Getting tired?' Yami asked.

'It's just…I'm not someone who can stay up late' I explained. I looked around and saw a photo booth, I couldn't miss the chance, I pulled on Yami's sleeve 'Yami, can we go in?'

Yami smiled 'Sure thing'.

I pulled Yami into the booth and I paid for the pictures, but then I realised I was too short for it to take a picture of me, curse my smallness. I tried standing on tiptoe but that didn't work, so I thought about jumping, but knowing my luck it would take the picture right as I landed.

I gave a small yelp as Yami picked me up and he held me steady in his arms, I was blushing heavily as I put my arms around his neck.

'Get ready' Yami said. I turned to look at the camera right as it flashed several times. Yami put me down when it finished and we walked out to get our pictures, six in total, and all of them was of Yami picking me up, my face blushing to a red colour. And it still was as Yami looked through them.

'Do I really look like that?' Yami asked as he looked through them.

'I think you look really great Yami' I comforted.

Yami smiled at me 'Thanks' He tore the pictures in the middle and handed me some 'You can have half and I'll have the other half'.

'Thanks Yami'.

'Anyway, I'd better take you home'.

We carried on again and headed to the car park, as we walked around I shivered slightly and I rubbed my arms.

'Cold?' Yami asked.

'Well yeah, sort of. I should've brought my jacket'.

Then Yami took off his coat and put it over my shoulders, he gave me a smile.

'I-It's alright' I reassured 'I can't take your coat'.

'You can and will. I'm not letting you get a cold'.

I smiled and I pulled the coat around me, it was still warm from Yami and it made me feel warm immediately.

We got to Yami's car and I sat in the passenger seat, keeping the coat tightly around me as we drove off. I sat back and relaxed as I enjoyed the last few minutes being with Yami.

* * *

'Yugi. Yugi. Yugi wake up'.

I groaned and opened my eyes, realising I was still in Yami's car and had fallen asleep. I looked up to see Yami leaning over me, so I blushed instantly.

'You're home Yugi' Yami said.

I looked out of the window to see my house in the dark.

'Oh right' I sat up and stretched my arms, then realised the coat 'Here'.

Yami took it off me 'Thanks'.

I took off the seatbelt but turned to Yami 'I had…a nice time. Thanks for actually coming with me'.

'Anytime Yugi. I enjoyed it as well'.

I smiled and said my goodbyes to Yami, I headed to my house and watched Yami drove away. I let myself in and, seeing as my parents had already gone to bed, tried to quietly go to bed as well. I got changed and laid in my bed, I had my diary as I wrote about what had happened and stuck the pictures along with it. I gave one last look at the pictures before I fell asleep.

******************************End of chapter 7****************************

Me: 'You all knew'.

Diao: 'That you would be weird'.

Me: 'Well duh, if I wasn't how would I come up with this? And isn't it funny that Yami seems to be more hands on to Yugi, hehehehe'.

Diao: Sigh 'Really…what am I going to do with you?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Valentines day

Me: 'This will be the last time'.

Agil: 'Of what?'

Me: 'Keeping people in suspense. This will be the last time if we find out if Yami likes Yugi or not'.

Agil: 'I think they would know by now'

Entry 8-Valentines day

I hurried into class that day just as the bell rang, I puffed heavily as I walked over to my desk and slumped down on it. Joey poked me a bit.

'Yug, are you alive?' Joey asked.

I lifted my head and smiled at him.

'Sorry…I was late' I explained.

'Just be glad the teacher isn't here yet'.

'Yeah' I sat back and caught my breath back 'Oh! Wait!'

I took my bag off and dug around inside it until I took out a small box, I handed it to Joey.

'Happy valentines Joey'.

'For me?' Joey took the box and hugged 'Thanks Yug! Now I have to get you a whites day present'.

'You don't have to'.

'I won't break tradition'.

Joey was about to open the box, but the teacher came in so Joey said he was going to save it for later.

* * *

When it came to lunch, me and Joey sat outside on a bench. He took my box out and opened it.

'Chocolates!' Joey exclaimed. He took one and ate it 'So good…Yugi you really have to become a chef when you leave school'.

'I would' I said as I took a chocolate from the box 'But I'm not very fast, I wouldn't be able to keep up with the orders'.

'Okay then, then I'll have to come round your house every Wednesday so I can eat something'.

I giggled and took another chocolate, we were both eating them together and sharing them.

'So Joey, have you got any presents for anyone for Valentines?' I asked, a smirk creeping on my face.

'I wouldn't know' Joey said, blushing to a pink colour 'I can't say'.

'You're blushing. There is someone isn't there? Don't try to hid it from me'.

'Oh yeah? Well what about you?'

I blushed slightly 'What do you mean?'

'Aha! You're blushing, so that must mean there is someone, come on spill the beans, who is it? I demand to know!'

'No! I won't say!' I growled.

'Now you know what it's like' Joey sat back and took another chocolate 'Lets leave things that we don't want to know alone'.

* * *

By the end of the day, the weather changed dramatically. It had started to rain heavily. Me and Joey stood at the school doors as people were running out into the rain to either mess around in it or to run home. I looked up at the clock tower.

'If the rain doesn't go soon, I'll be late home' I muttered.

'You should run home' Joey suggested 'You might get wet, but not too much'.

'You know I'm not the faster person in the world'.

Joey chuckled 'No. But you don't want to be late home right?'

I looked up at him and sighed 'Alright. See you tomorrow Joey'.

'See you tomorrow'.

I made a dash into the rain and gave one last wave to Joey as I ran out of the gates and ran all the way home.

* * *

'Looks like I'm not the only one who got drenched' Yami joked 'Welcome home Yugi'.

I nodded my head as I held onto the door to keep me standing, my face was burning crimson and I felt like I was going to faint.

Yami stood in my house, in my living room, shirtless and drying his hair. I wasn't sure how I was exactly feeling seeing him half naked, but it was certainly a type of happiness. Yami's chest was so refined, it wasn't overly muscular but it was just right to hold someone-like me.

Yami looked towards me as he took the towel from his hair, probably noticing the goofy smile I had.

'You okay Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Oh y-yes' I stood up right, even though my legs were still shaking 'B-But…w-what are you doing…topless?'

'Oh, I tripped' Yami explained 'So I'm going to steal one of Kenji's shirts'.

'Borrow' My dad corrected 'And you better not dirty my shirt'.

'Don't worry, never do the same thing twice'.

'You'd better not'.

Yami chuckled and walked over to me, I held my breath as he dropped the towel over my head.

'You look like you could use it' Yami chuckled as he walked up the stairs 'And you can check the jewellery Kenji, I won't steal any of it'.

'Yeah, yeah' My dad muttered as he lit a cigarette.

I quickly dried my hair as I walked up to my room and got changed in some fresh clothes. When I got changed into some dry clothes I opened my bedroom door the same time Yami came out of my parents room at the same time, with one of my fathers shirts on.

'You all dry now?' Yami asked.

'Uhh…Yeah' I played with my shirt 'What about you?'

'I'll live' Yami looked down the stairs before turning back to me and putting his hand in his pocket 'I have a present for you'.

I blushed slightly 'R-Really?'

'Yeah. For Valentines day. You always gave me a present on Valentines day, so I thought I would get you a present this time'.

'O-Oh. T-Thanks'.

I smiled, Yami had got me a present. I couldn't list what he might've gotten me, I wasn't even sure what he had got me.

Yami took out his hand and showed me a collar. It was black and had small spikes going around it, I looked at it and tilted my head.

'Is it a dog collar?' I questioned.

Yami chuckled 'No, it's something I used to wear when I was your age. I thought you might like it'.

'I do, I do'.

I took it out of Yami's hands and put it around my neck, struggling to try and tie it up round the front, but no such thing as I couldn't see it.

'Here, let me help' Yami took the over and buckled it up, he stood back and looked at me 'You know, surprisingly it fits you'.

'It does?' I asked surprised.

'Yeah. It makes you look cuter'.

I blushed to a pink colour 'C-Cuter?'

'Yeah. Don't ask me how, but it does' He put a finger on my nose 'You take care of it right?'

'S-Sure. But…do you really want me to have it?'

'Of course. It's not like I have any kids to give it to. And I'm certainly not going to wear it anymore'.

'Okay. I'll never take it off! Not even for bed!'

Yami laughed and ruffled my hair 'You don't have to go so far. Anyway, must go entertain your father'.

'You make it sound like you're a pole dancer or something'.

Yami laughed some more as he walked down the stairs 'I bet everyone wishes it'.

Yami carried on chuckling as he went back downstairs.

"I do at least" I thought and headed downstairs to grab some food so I could stay in my room and do some homework.

* * *

I looked out of my window when I heard Yami leaving, it was still raining so dad let him borrow one of ours. I watched him walking to his car, my hand stroked over the collar he gave me, something I would be able to remember every moment with him by.

Yami looked up at me, which caught me by surprise, and pointed at his neck with a smile. I smiled back and put my hand over my collar, in a way to say thank you. Yami waved at me so I waved back, and Yami got in his car and drove off.

I hugged myself and laid down on my bed. The goofy smile came back again as I giggled slightly, Yami had given me a present, and I was going to treasure it forever.

But then I lost a smile.

I sighed and buried my head in my pillow, remembering that Yami had a special someone and I meant nothing to him. He was probably going to buy some flowers or something really expensive for a pretty woman, and no doubt they were going to be lovey-dovey.

I sighed again. Why couldn't I be the one who had someone to love? Like Yami. Why couldn't I be the lucky person for once, and have things the way I wanted them to be like?

I sighed once more and my hand crept up to my neck, stroking the collar and it made me smile slightly. At least I knew what I would need to do if I felt down again.

******************************End of chapter 8****************************

Me: 'Aww, what a day for Valentines'.

Diao: 'Didn't you use this title already?'

Me: 'Well…Uhh…I couldn't think of anything else to say!'

Diao: 'Where is this creativity you boast about then?'

Me: 'Oh shut up!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Unbelievable

Me: 'People are going to yell at me'.

Diao: 'Oh god why?'

Me: 'If I said, it would spoil the surprise. Just wait and see'.

Entry 9-Unbelievable

I sat in my class, trying to concentrate, but right on cue Joey pushed a note to me.

Ever since Yami gave me the neck collar and since I started wearing it to school, Joey has been constantly asking me who gave it to me. I would've told him that Yami gave it to me, but explaining that I had a crush on a guy lot older then me and him giving me a Valentines present might not have been the best idea to tell him, he would just have to wait a few more years when I was legally an adult and it wouldn't be so bad.

I read the note, scowling at it.

"Where did you get the neck collar?"

I looked back to the board and pushed the note back to Joey, but almost immediately it came back, I read it still scowling.

"You do realise I'm going to keep asking you until you tell me".

I rolled my eyes and wrote back "I know".

* * *

At the end of the day we were given our homework and we were free to go, thank god it was the weekend, Fridays have never felt so good. But Joey was already at my side as I walked out.

'So?' Joey asked.

'So what?' I questioned.

'Who was it from?'

I rolled my eyes 'Joey, I really can't say'.

'Oh come on! We're best mates, we tell each other everything. Why won't you tell me now?'

'Because…I-I'm not ready to tell you just yet'.

'What? How can you not be ready? Is it really that bad?'

'Yes Joey. Yes it is. Does that make you stop?'

Joey looked at me skeptically but gave a sigh 'Sure. It would be pointless to argue over nothing'.

I sighed mentally, thank god Joey dropped it so easily, if he asked once more I think I would've seriously hit him.

'But one day I'll find out' Joey added 'Just you wait and see'.

I rolled my eyes 'Sure Joey. Because you're such a good detective'.

'Ah shuddap!'

I chuckled and parted away from Joey 'See you on Sunday, right Joey?'

'Of course. Bye Yug'.

We went our separate ways, sometimes I wonder how we could be friends, we were completely opposite from each other. But I don't think I would want anyone else as my friend anyway.

* * *

As soon as I got home, it started to come down heavily, luckily I had got myself inside my house before it started to rain heavily so I wasn't too damp.

I was in home alone, which I was grateful for. Dad must've been still at work, and the kitchens were empty so mum must've been shopping and probably stuck in the rain. So I locked myself in my room and tried to complete something unimaginable hard.

Maths homework.

It was truly a puzzle to solve, and I solved even the hardest of puzzles. But maths still eluded me, I was never going to get the hang of it. I just had to do my best. Thank god I had the book from school to help me with, I remembered bringing that home everyday, not everyone remembered that much.

Then a few minutes later, the doorbell rang. I sat up, pulled out of my maths concentration, and looked at the time. When the doorbell rang again, I got up and ran downstairs to open the door.

I stared at Yami, he stood at my doorstep with the umbrella that my father gave him. He smiled at me so I smiled back.

'Hey Yugi. Is Kenji back yet?'

'No. Not yet'.

'Oh right'.

'S-Something important again?'

'You could say that. Is it alright if I wait then?'

'Of course'.

I stood out the way so I could let Yami walk in. He took off his shoes and set the umbrella aside.

'I hope I'm not interrupting anything' Yami said.

'I…well I was just doing some maths. That's all' I reassured.

'Oh, then I wouldn't want you to get into trouble'.

'Are you sure'.

'I'll be fine. I'm not incapable of waiting on my own'.

'O-Okay then'.

Yami walked himself to the living room so I headed back up to my room again, feeling a little guilty for leaving him on his own, but this homework had to be finished or I would get a detention for it.

* * *

I had spent an hour or more in my room, my father still hadn't returned so presumably Yami was still downstairs waiting for him. I was skimming with the maths book, trying to find some sort of tip on how to do the sums, it wasn't exactly cheating if it was a help book.

'Need any help?'

I turned around to see Yami standing at my door.

'Sorry, I wondered if you needed any help' Yami explained.

'Oh well…' I looked back down at my work, I gave a sigh 'I suppose it…couldn't hurt to help a little'.

Yami chuckled and walked over to my side, as I pushed my book to him so he could read it, he took his time to read through them.

'The last one you've done is wrong' Yami said.

'What?' I pulled my work back 'It can't be! I-I did it like it said in the book!'

'No. It's definitely wrong'.

I groaned and rested my head against my desk, feeling stupid that I made a mistake and Yami had to point it out to me.

'Don't worry, everyone makes mistakes, here' Yami sat on the edge of my desk and lifted my head up 'I'll help you. Sound good?'

I blushed slightly and nodded my head. Yami helped me, though the way Yami showed me was different to the way they taught me in class, I wasn't going to argue against him and I happily learnt from him.

After a while I was starting to pick it up, I was understanding what Yami was telling me and soon I was able to finish off my homework with no sweat.

I sat back and stretched my arms in the air, Yami also jumped off my desk.

'That has to be the world record for doing homework in' I said 'I never thought I could get it done'.

Yami chuckled 'You should feel more confident with yourself'.

I blushed slightly and shook my head 'But I couldn't have done it without you Yami' I looked up at him and smiled 'Thanks for helping me out'.

Yami smiled back 'That's alright. I liked helping you out'.

'You liked helping a kid out? You're really strange Yami'.

Yami chuckled and ruffled my hair.

'It's not the first time I've heard that' Yami cupped my chin so I looked straight into his eyes 'I like helping out as much as I can'.

I blushed slightly harder but managed to pull a smile, as a thank you, though I wasn't sure what I was saying thank you for.

We stared at each other for some moments, like we was locked in each others gaze. It was just like before, and I could feel my face growing warm.

'Yugi'.

I snapped out of my thoughts 'Y-Yes Yami?'

He let go of my chin and stood back slightly 'Could you stand up please?'

I looked at him questionably, but did as I was told. I stood up and pushed my chair back in again.

'So…what am I standing up for?' I asked.

Yami smiled at me. He walked up to me, cupped my chin and leaned close to me. I stared at bit shocked at first.

Yami had placed his lips on mine and kissed me gently. After my surprise, I decided it wasn't a bad thing-after all I had a crush on the man-and I closed my eyes and kissed Yami back, enjoying the kiss I had.

****************************End of chapter 9******************************

Me: 'Now you'll know why I'll get yelled at'.

Diao: 'What? To update?'

Me: 'Precisely'.

Diao: 'Well that's what you get for doing a kissing cliffhanger'.

Me: 'I know. But it's so good! No one will know what will happen next!'

Diao: 'Yes they will'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. My boyfriend

Me: 'Yeah, I liked being yelled at'.

Diao: 'You are one strange girl Vann'.

Me: 'You'd better believe it'.

Chapter 10-My boyfriend

Yami slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him as we carried on kissing. I was still getting used to the fact that he was actually kissing me. Me! But I wasn't going to argue too soon.

I wrapped my arms around Yami's neck as I kissed him more passionately, even if Yami was going to tell me it was a mistake or something later, I was going to make the most of it. Yami leant me back slightly so I sat on the nearest thing, which happened to be my desk, I knocked my books off so they hit the floor.

Yami licked my lips so I didn't hesitate to open my mouth for him, I moaned when I felt his tongue explore my mouth, I was just hoping it wasn't a dream.

My hands slipped down to his shirt on their own and I started to unbutton his shirt. I could tell Yami liked it as he moaned and leaned into my touch, so I continued to unbutton his shirt.

'I'm home!' I heard my father call out.

We broke the kiss and stared at each other, I was blushing to a crimson colour while Yami remained normal. He then moved away from me and did the buttons back up before leaving my room.

'Is someone else here Yugi?' My dad asked.

'Only me Kenji' Yami said, standing at the top of the stairs.

'Yami? What are you doing upstairs?'

'Helping Yugi with his homework'.

Yami walked down the stairs and met up with my dad. I jumped down from my desk and shut my bedroom door before heading back to my desk, I picked up my books and put them back in their rightful place before sitting back down.

I touched my lips and hugged myself, I wasn't sure what I should be feeling. Happy that Yami kissed me, shocked that he did kiss me so suddenly, angry, sad, I wasn't sure. It was all too confusing for me. I didn't even know Yami liked me, I presumed he meant someone else, and he had been hiding it from me all this time.

I hid my head in my arms, I couldn't believe I didn't even guess. Most normal people would've seen the obvious signs, but then I wasn't normal as everyone else.

* * *

Yami stayed at our house for a few more hours, the rain eased off so he gave back the umbrella, I sat on my bed and looked out the window while I watched Yami finish talking to my dad and walked back to his car. I was still confused about it all, I mean, what did Yami even think of me?

When Yami reached his car he turned back to look at me, I didn't move as it would be pointless, and he did a gesture to say he would call. Then he got in his car and drove away. I sat back on my bed and stared at my sheets, I smiled slightly and started to giggle quietly, then it got louder, and I started to laugh to myself and I buried my head in my pillow to keep myself quiet. At that time I didn't care if Yami thought I was nothing to him, at least my first kiss was with him.

* * *

I managed to pull myself from my room for dinner, and after I was finished with that, the phone rang. And because I was the kid, I answered it.

'Hello?'

'Hello Yugi'.

I blushed when I heard Yami's voice and I held the bottom of my shirt.

'H-Hi Yami' I stuttered quietly.

'I'm glad you answered the phone' Yami said relieved 'Yugi, we need to talk'.

'Mhmm'.

'Then will you meet up with me tomorrow at the park, one sound good?'

I nodded my head.

'Yugi?'

'Oh, yeah, sure, sure'.

'Okay. See you tomorrow then'.

Yami hung up so I hung up after him, my legs were shaking, I was pretty sure it was with anticipation. So that night I was laying in my bed, replying scenarios of how it was going to go. So far it was either Yami was going to turn me away-something I didn't like and didn't want-or Yami was going to hold me close, and kiss me again and tell me how much I meant to him-Something I was praying for.

* * *

The next day, I took most of the morning deciding what to wear. It was like choosing what suit to wear for the prom, I was very picky about what I was going to look like in front of Yami. I'm sure my parents thought I was going to meet someone who was going to propose to me.

When I realised I was wasting time, I picked out what I favoured most and got ready to go out. I jogged down the stairs and kicked on my shoes at the front door.

'I'm going out' I called out.

'How long will you be?' My mother asked.

'Err…I don't know. I won't be long'.

'Alright. Be safe Yugi'.

'I will'.

I shut the door behind me and skipped down the road, stopping if anyone saw me in the street. How could I not be happy? I was going to meet up with Yami, and I had convinced myself that he loved me and was going to kiss me again, and love me like no other.

I shook my head clear "Gotta stop. I could be wrong".

* * *

I got to the park half an hour later, I looked around but I couldn't see Yami anywhere. I checked the time on my watch, it was just over one so Yami would've been there.

"Don't panic" I thought "Perhaps he's not here yet. I'll just have to wait for him".

Then an arm went around me and pulled me back, I looked up to see Yami smiling at me.

'You came then' Yami said.

I blushed slightly 'Y-Yeah. Umm…w-what did you want to talk about?'

I mentally slapped myself. I had asked, probably the most stupidest question in the world. I knew why I was there, so I couldn't fathom why I had asked.

Yami looked around as he let me go 'We should talk somewhere more private'.

'Oh' I looked around 'H-How about the swings?'

'Sure'.

We headed over to the swings, luckily no one else was there so we were completely alone. I sat on one swing while Yami sat on the other one, we were silent. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to speak or if Yami was the one just building up something to say and I should've waited. I started to swing slightly, I couldn't wait anymore, I needed an answer to one question.

'Y-Yami' I stuttered 'Uhh…D-Do you…do you…l-like me?'

It was still silent, I kept my eyes to the ground as I carried on swinging, perhaps Yami didn't like me. Maybe I had pushed the line or something, I was tempted to look up at Yami to see his reaction, but at the same time I was scared to look at him.

'Yes' Yami whispered 'I really do like you'.

I blushed to a red colour and I stopped swinging, I looked up at Yami as he smiled back at me.

'I…I couldn't tell' I said quietly 'H-How long have you…liked me?'

'Since I've known you'.

I looked down at the floor 'But, you met me when I was five…so…eleven years?'

'Your maths has improved'.

I rolled my eyes 'You know, that does sound slightly paedophilic'.

Yami chuckled 'I know. But I didn't want to do anything to you when you was a child, does that sound better?'

I shrugged my shoulders 'Did you…know about how I felt?'

'Yeah, I did. And it made me happy'.

'S-So you let me go around looking like an idiot?'

'You looked pretty cute to me' Yami reassured 'Besides, I didn't want to intrude too early. I wanted you to say first'.

'But…you kissed me'.

Yami chuckled again and sat back 'I know. It felt good'.

I sighed 'You're so complex to understand'.

Yami laughed and turned to me 'Never had that said to me'.

I smiled back 'S-So…what did you want to say to me?'

'What else would I want to talk to you about?'

I shrugged my shoulders, my mind had gone blank and I wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen.

'Do you want to go out with me?' Yami asked.

I blushed to a red colour and I looked away.

'I-I don't know' I said unsure.

'Don't you want to go out with me?'

'Well yeah, I do but…' I stood up and hugged my arms 'If my dad found out he would get mad, and it would be hard to see each other and stuff'.

Yami stood up and walked over to me, cupping my chin, making me look him in the eye.

'It's your choice Yugi' Yami said 'It doesn't matter what other people say, it's your choice'.

'But…my dad will pull the "I'm just a kid" Thing'.

'But you're not a kid Yugi. You're sixteen, you can make your own choice. What do you want to do?'

I looked up at Yami in thought, I was like that for a few minutes.

'I want to be with you' I whispered.

Yami smiled 'Then you can officially call me your boyfriend'.

Yami leaned closer to me and placed his lips on mine, I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him more passionately.

Boyfriend, a title I really loved to hear, especially from Yami. The thought that Yami was going to be mine, and I was going to be his, it was thrilling. It was indescribable. But I liked it, the fact that we was going to be together-hopefully forever-was the best out of it all. I didn't care if anyone else hated that we was going to be together, Yami was right, it was my choice and I wanted to be with him. Until I died.

* * *

I laid in my bed that night, it was dark and I was sure my parents were asleep by then.

I unfolded the paper in my hands, written on it was a number on it, Yami's mobile number. He had given it to me before I left him.

'You can call me anytime. I'll always answer, so don't loose it'.

I blushed slightly and I slipped the number in my diary and hugged my pillow as the goofy smile crept back, it was the happiest day of my life, nothing would beat it. Not my graduation, not my eighteenth birthday, not my driving test, nothing. I was truly happy and nothing would beat it. I couldn't even write it in my diary because it was too precious.

I fell asleep with the large smile on my face. Yami's boyfriend. I was going to like that title, a lot.

******************************End of chapter 10***************************

Me: 'Well, the good stuff has happened'.

Diao: 'I know you too well. Three chapters left and you're reasonably calm'.

Me: 'Well, I thought about doing something nice this time. Change of pace'.

Diao: '…Who are you and what have you done to Vann?'

Me: 'Oh come on, I'm not evil all the time'.

Diao: 'Yes you are!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'And don't listen to Diao!'


	11. Yami's love house

Me: 'Wow…it's just…wow'.

Diao: 'What is it?'

Me: 'I don't know. Just felt like saying wow'.

Chapter 11-Yami's love house

I stood outside of what was-hopefully-Yami's house. It was so normal, and yet I rather liked it. It wasn't too grand, and it wasn't too petite. It wasn't amazing nor was it badly built. It was just normal. And I liked it like that."Perhaps Yami might let me move in with him" I thought and giggled at.

I was glad I finally got Yami's address. But I was super glad I did get it.

* * *

~Start of flashback~

I opened the door and smiled as Yami smiled back.

'Hi Yami'.

'Hey there Yugi' Yami greeted, and he ruffled my head.

I giggled and I was about to hold his hand.

'Hello there Yami' My mother greeted.

"Damn it!"

'Oh, hi' Yami greeted as he took back his hand.

'Are you here to see Kenji?'

'Oh, yes. I am'.

'Well he's not here'.

'Oh…I'm so much faster then him. Is it okay if I wait?'

'Sure'.

I stepped aside so Yami could walk in, my mother returned to the kitchen and I followed Yami into the living room.

'You're not here to see my dad are you?' I asked.

'Nope. Only one person I wanted to see' Yami said, he held my face as he kissed me.

I purred slightly and kissed him back before we pulled away.

'You're living dangerously Yami' I joked.

'Couldn't resist' Yami checked the hall before turning back to me 'If we want to see each other, we'd better do it privately, agree?'

'Yeah. I don't want one of my parents to see us. What do you suggest?'

Yami was about to say something.

'What are you two talking about?' My mother asked.

We turned to her and smiled nervously, like we had done something wrong-which was half right.

'Nothing mum' I reassured.

'Then why do you two look guilty?'

I looked up at Yami and who looked at her in thought.

'We was talking about boy stuff' Yami explained.

She crossed her arms 'And what exactly is "boy stuff"?'

'If I told you Asuko, it really wouldn't be between us boys'.

She chuckled and shook her head 'You really make me laugh. But if it's private I won't ask about it'.

'I'm sure Yugi will tell you when he wants I bet' Yami said.

And then I felt his hand in mine, it took me by surprise but I felt him putting something into my hand, so I quickly took it. Yami smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

'And Yugi, remember what I told you to tell your father' Yami added.

'Oh? You're leaving?' My mum asked.

'Of course' Yami walked past her and slipped his shoes on 'Being young and beautiful makes you busy'.

She chuckled again and let Yami out as he gave me one last wave. My mother turned to me.

'So what was you two talking about?' She asked.

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders 'Boy stuff'.

And I left her confused as I went up to my room, I took out what Yami had given me. It was a piece of paper that had his address written on it.

* * *

~End of flashback~

I was so very happy I knew where Yami lived now. We could be together without anyone ever getting into trouble, but one thing was hanging in my mind.

And that was the question of intimacy.

We had been dating more or less a week, and I was already wondering if we was going to have sex before we had even done anything. It might have been me-I mean, I had a crush on Yami for a long while and I was finally being able to be close with him-but now we had somewhere to be alone. But would Yami even try it with a sixteen year old?

I shook my head to stop myself thinking too much.

"What happens, happens" I thought as I walked up to the door "It's not like it's such a bad thing".

I rang the doorbell and waited for an answer, I looked around the street. Being with Yami alone, I couldn't help but feel paranoid. Yami opened the door and I blushed heavily.

'Oh Yugi' Yami said as he moved the towel to his shoulders 'You caught me having a shower'.

'So I see' I said as I stared at Yami's chest 'Y-You said I could come…'

'I know'.

Yami let me enter, so I walked in and took off my shoes. I looked around the house as I followed Yami into the living room.

'Yami, I like your house' I said as I sat myself down on the sofa 'I really like it'.

Yami chuckled 'Thanks. I like to try to impress'.

'I see…'

'I'll be back, I'll go get my shirt'.

Yami left me on my own, I pouted and played with my clothes, I had to say I was disappointed I wouldn't get to see Yami's chest some more.

Yami came back down a few minutes later, he threw his shirt onto another chair and sat next to me, still shirtless.

'I-I thought you was putting your shirt on' I said, still blushing.

'I said I was going to get it. I didn't say I was going to wear it'.

'Oh'.

Yami smirked 'What's the matter?' Yami stroked my cheek 'Don't like seeing naked guys?'

'T-That's not true!'

'Oh? So you do?'

'Yami!' I put my face in my hands 'Don't embarrass me!'

Yami chuckled and leant to my ear 'Sorry. I couldn't resist. You looked so adorable blushing'.

I took my hands away and pouted at him.

'It doesn't help when you pick on me' I sulked.

Yami smiled at me 'I'm a guy. I have needs'.

'What need is it to pick on me?'

Yami stared up in thought, then he smiled at me again.

'To have fun' Yami replied.

I scowled back at him 'You're so weird'.

Yami chuckled and kissed me on the lips, I kissed back and wrapped my arms around Yami's neck. Yami leant me back as he kissed more passionately, I moaned and let my hands slip down to his bare chest, his skin was still a little damp and warm from his shower. Yami started stroking my thigh and I purred at his touch.

We broke the kiss and I rested my head on Yami's shoulder.

'Can I come round tomorrow?' I asked.

'Yugi, you can come whenever you like' Yami answered 'I'll be here to welcome you'.

I blushed slightly and nuzzled into his neck, Yami held me close and stroked my back. This was definitely heaven for me.

'Yami…is this kinda…wrong?' I asked.

Yami looked at me 'What do you mean?'

'W-Well it's just…you're a lot older then me…'

Yami chuckled 'So you're worried if I would be titled a paedophile'.

I blushed slightly and looked away 'I can get you into a lot of trouble'.

'Don't worry Yugi. If you was a lot younger then yes, you would get me in trouble. Now if I took pictures of you naked in an erotic way, then you can freak out'.

I turned my head 'You are such a weird person Yami' I muttered 'And a pervert'.

Yami chuckled and kissed me on the forehead.

'Don't worry. I wouldn't force you into anything you wouldn't want to do'.

I nodded and hugged Yami tightly, he hugged me back as he kissed down my neck.

'Yami…will we be together for a long time?' I asked, though I regretted it as it sounded childish.

'Yes. Hopefully until one of us dies. I wouldn't want to lose you for nothing'.

And that was good enough for me, it couldn't be more perfect then that. I was going to be with Yami forever, and there was no one that could break us apart.

* * *

I didn't want to leave Yami's embrace all day, but disappearing for a long time would make my parents suspicious, so in the end I had to get Yami to force me out.

I slipped my shoes on and turned to Yami, unfortunately he had put on his shirt back on. Yami smiled and cupped my chin, I blushed slightly.

'Yami'.

'Yes Yugi?'

I pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. Yami kissed me back and slipped his arms around my waist.

'Can I come round tomorrow?' I asked.

'Of course you can. You can come whenever you like' Yami answered.

I kissed him again 'And I'll call you tonight as well'.

Yami chuckled and let go of me 'Don't get too addicted to me Yugi'.

'I already am' I opened the door and gave Yami a last smile 'See you until tomorrow then'.

'Yeah. Goodbye Yugi'.

He kissed me on the cheek before I left. I walked down the street with the normal goofy smile again, Yami always left me like that, happy and so carefree. I wouldn't care if someone robbed me or if I got hit by a car, my life was perfect right where it was and nothing could change that.

****************************End of chapter 11*****************************

Me: 'So they get a little love nest. Which happens to be Yami's house'.

Diao: 'Yeah, pretty obvious. I just know what happens now that they're alone'.

Me: 'Hehehehe…oh yeah'.

Diao: 'It won't be long I feel'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. My date

Me: 'And if I do this for there…yeah that might work…'

Diao: 'Planning chapter thirteen?'

Me: 'I might be'.

Chapter 12-My date

After I had learnt where Yami went, it wasn't surprising that nearly every weekend and spare time I had I would spend it with Yami. Just to be held and kissed by him, if only for an hour or so, as long as it was Yami I didn't care how long I had with him. I treasured every moment with him.

It was Sunday and I was with Yami again, he was just finishing drying his hair as he had taken another shower. I didn't mind waiting, it only meant I could stare at his chest again, which I liked very much doing.

'Enjoying the show?' Yami joked as he caught me looking.

I blushed heavily and looked away 'S-Sorry'.

Yami chuckled and sat next to me, he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer so I rested against his chest.

'You don't need to apologise, I like it when you blush' Yami said as he nuzzled my neck 'You look so cute'.

'Don't embarrass me!' I whined.

'But I like seeing you blush'.

Yami held my chin and leant forward to kiss me, I kissed him back and let my hands explore around his chest, Yami held one of my hands against his chest as he leant me back until I touched the sofa.

He licked my lips so I opened my mouth for him, he slipped his tongue into my mouth and began to explore my mouth. I moaned and wrapped my arms around him and stroked down his bare back, feeling his smooth skin against my hands.

Yami broke the kiss and started kissing down my neck, I giggled and turned my head slightly so Yami would have more to kiss. Yami let go of me and sat back, I sat up and rubbed my neck.

'Yami…you're such a…'

'Handsome, loving guy?' Yami finished as he kissed my cheek.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck 'Sure. If you say so'.

Yami chuckled and kissed me again, I purred quietly and stroked his chest.

'Yami…can we go on a date?' I asked.

Yami looked at me 'A date?'

I blushed slightly 'W-Well…that's what couples do…a-and I thought you would want to…but if you don't-'

Yami kissed my lips and smiled at me.

'I would love to go on a date with you' Yami said.

'R-Really?'

'Of course. Where would you like to go?'

'Umm…well…Joey mentioned a theme park that had opened. Unless…you don't like that sort of stuff…'

Yami held my hand and smiled at me 'It's a date'.

I giggled as Yami got up and picked up his shirt, I stood up and took Yami's hand. A real date with Yami, and I wasn't going to mess it up this time.

* * *

We soon got to the theme park, and only after Yami paid the tickets for us did I think of one thing.

'You don't…find this kinda stuff boring do you?' I asked as we walked in.

Yami laughed 'No. I don't. What about you? You don't get scared do you?'

I shook my head 'Only with the ones with sudden drops. I can't stand them'.

'Okay then. We'll stay away from the high ones'.

I giggled and held his hand, pulling him to one of the rides.

We rode on several rides together, it lasted for a few hours or so. After a while we decided to take a rest, we got off one roller coaster and walked around hand in hand, trying to find somewhere to eat.

'I actually feel kinda dizzy' I said as I held my head straight.

'Will you be okay?' Yami asked 'I'd be willing to carry you if you want'.

I giggled 'That's alright. Besides it would be embarrassing'.

'I know, just to see you blush I would do it'.

I rolled my eyes and looked around, only to freeze.

It was Joey. And if Joey saw me walking around with someone older, he was going to guess right away and I could kiss good bye to Yami. Thankfully he hadn't seen me yet, so I made a split decision and pulled Yami away.

Yami was surprised but followed me nevertheless, I looked around for a good hiding place but there was only one place I could find without waiting.

I pushed back the door to the toilets and pulled Yami in, lucky no one else was in there.

'What was that about?' Yami asked surprised.

'Sorry' I apologised 'It's just…I saw Joey and if he knew I was with you…I thought he might tell dad and you know…'

'Ah I see' Yami put his hands in his pockets 'So we're waiting until he leaves?'

I shrugged my shoulders 'I guess so'.

Yami sighed and looked around 'We're in a public toilet. What if he comes in here?'

I looked up at him 'I didn't think about that'.

Yami smirked and held my shoulder, forcing me to walk backwards.

'I have a better hiding place' Yami said as we walked into one of the cubicles, he shut the door behind him and locked it 'There, now no one will see us'.

'Why do I have a feeling this is to get me to make out?' I said as Yami stroked my cheek.

'Well we'd better do something while we wait' Yami said playfully as he leaned closer to kiss me.

I kissed back and was about to wrap my arms around Yami's neck, but he held my wrists and pinned them against the wall of the cubicle along with me. I felt Yami tracing along my lips so I opened my mouth, and he gladly slipped his tongue in.

I moaned and I started a tongue fight with him, after a few minutes of trying to get into each others mouths, Yami pulled away and smirked.

'Someone has a one-track mind' Yami joked.

'And you don't?' I retorted.

Yami smirked 'Right for that…hmm…'

I giggled 'You can't punish me'.

'Oh yeah?'

Yami then put his lips on my neck, giving it one kiss and started sucking on it. I moaned and tried to break my hands free, but Yami still had them pinned so I couldn't do anything except arch my back and turn my head.

'Yami' I whined 'I'm going to have a hickey'.

But Yami ignored me and carried on sucking-even biting sometimes. I moaned at the touch, I just hoped no one would come in and hear us, that would be too embarrassing. Yami soon let go of my neck, I whimpered in disappointment but it only made him smirk more.

'That will do' Yami said.

'Yami, I could get a hickey' I complained, but Yami only smirked at me 'You didn't!'

But his reply was the same smirk. I unlocked the door-thankfully no one was there-and I rushed to the mirrors, looking at my neck. There was a large purple bruise on the side of my neck where Yami had been sucking on.

Yami walked up to me and wrapped my arms around my waist.

'That suits you' Yami chuckled.

I glared at his reflection 'Yeah, but how am I supposed to explain it to my parents?'

Yami smiled at me 'Don't worry Yugi. I have just the thing back at home'.

'You'd better. Because you're the one I'll end up killing if you don't'.

Yami chuckled and kissed me on my cheek. I ended up smiling at him, there was no way I could be angry with Yami, not unless he did something really bad.

* * *

After we finished our date, Yami took me back to his house and too the bathroom, I sat on the toilet as Yami looked through the cupboards.

'Ah, here it is' Yami said.

He took out a bottle and shut the cupboard up again, he showed me the bottle. It was makeup.

I looked at it and then up to him.

'Yami…why do you have makeup?' I asked.

'For occasions such as these' Yami replied 'Do you want to go home with a hickey or not?'

I sighed 'Alright. Just asking'.

Yami leant closer and started spreading the makeup over my bruise, it felt weird having it on my neck it was quite cold. Yami quickly finished off, I got up and checked my neck in the mirror over the sink, it was like I had never had the bruise. Good as new.

'Here' I turned to Yami as he gave me the bottle 'You might as well keep it. It'll come off when you have a bath, so you can be prepared'.

'Okay then' I put the bottle in my pocket and looked back at the mirror 'I guess makeup comes in handy then'.

'It does' Yami said as he rested his head on my shoulder 'It means I can give you as many lovebites as I want'.

Yami started sucking on my neck again but I managed to break free.

'Don't Yami! You'll get me into trouble!'

Yami chuckled and kissed me on the forehead 'Alright, alright. Only kidding'.

I smiled and held Yami's hand 'I liked today. Can we have more dates again?'

'Sure. Somewhere where we don't have to run away from your classmates'.

I giggled 'Yeah, something like that'.

I looked up at Yami and we shared another passionate kiss before I had to go home.

* * *

That night I laid in my bed, filling out my diary about our date me and Yami had. I was just finishing it up about writing how Yami used makeup to cover the hickey he gave me.

I touched my neck gently where the bruise was, blushing slightly. I could still feel Yami's lips on me, but then I felt like that all the time so it wasn't new to me, it just got me blushing and all goofy.

I closed my diary and slipped it under my pillow, I reached over and turned my light off and pulled my duvet over me. I stared up into the darkness and thought about Yami as I drifted off to sleep.

****************************End of chapter 12*****************************

Me: 'And then it will be chapter thirteen! Watch out little Yugi!'

Diao: 'Oh god, not again'.

Me: 'You better believe it Diao. I ain't skipping chapters, they'll face their doom!'

Diao: 'Yeah…you're getting way too into this Vann'.

Me: 'What's your point?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	13. Drunken fights

Me: 'It's here!'

Diao: 'Oh god'.

Me: 'It's gruesome! It's horrible! It's a catastrophe!'

Diao: 'Please stop!'

Me: 'It's…not that bad. I lied, Yugi don't get hit by a car or anything it's more…petty then anything'.

Diao: 'You lying son of a-'.

Chapter 13-Drunken fights

I think it was a good idea Yami giving me the makeup.

The first time I noticed my hickey again was after my bath the day after our date, came clean off so I had to put more on when my body dried. I had to keep my shirt close around my neck so my parents didn't notice it.

A few days after that, Yami pointed it out to me again. The makeup had come off on it's own accord, so I had to wait until I got home, and dash before my parents could see it and put more on to cover it up.

It seemed the makeup didn't appreciate the situation I was in, Yami thought I was kidding and laughed before kissing me, but this makeup acted like it had a mind of it's own. I just wish I knew what it was thinking at times.

* * *

I finished a lesson with sports, me and Joey walked back to the changing room with the other boys, but we just talked to each other. As we got changed, it was then I noticed Joey just staring at me.

'What?' I questioned.

'What's this?' He asked as he tapped my neck.

There could've been only one thing he meant, I slapped my hand over my hickey, blushing heavily and looked away.

'N-Nothing' I answered.

Joey smirked and pulled at my hand, but I resisted and kept it against my neck.

'Come on Yug' Joey urged 'I wanna see the child abuse'.

'It's not child abuse! It's nothing!'

Joey then started to peel away my fingers so I pushed his hand away, but he was a lot stronger then I imagined.

'If it's not child abuse then what is it?' Joey asked slyly.

'Nothing! Drop it!'

'I bet it's a lovebite!' Joey then started to blow kisses at me.

I blushed heavily 'Shut up! It's nothing!'

'Who's the lover Yugi? Spill it!'

'No! No! No!'

Joey laughed at me, but took his hand away and ruffled my hair, I pouted but kept my hand firmly over my bruise.

'You're so funny when you're embarrassed' Joey chuckled, but still smirked 'I'll find out one day. You're just going to die to tell me, you'd want me to get all jealous'.

I rolled my eyes 'Sure Joey, if you say so'.

He chuckled again and picked up his bag as he walked out. I let my hand slipped and finished getting dressed, the makeup was needed again I suspected.

* * *

I got home and looked at the shoes that were at the doorstep, I groaned as my father was home already. I just had to be fast, I slipped off my shoes.

'I'm back!' I called out and was about to head upstairs.

'Yugi'.

I groaned again but went back to my father, he was sat in the living room sorting though papers again.

'What?' I asked.

He gave me a scowl and went back to his papers 'My cigarettes. They're on the kitchen table, get them for me'.

'Why can't you get them?' I questioned.

'I'm busy. Do as you're told'.

I gave my father a scowl, but I walked to the kitchen, grabbed his packet of cigarettes and came back. I handed it to him and he took it off me.

'Thanks' He said.

I was about to walk away but my father suddenly grabbed the neck of my shirt and pulled me back.

'What now?' I questioned, rather annoyed.

'What is that?' My father asked.

'What is what?'

My father poked my neck 'That'.

I froze as I knew he meant my hickey. I looked around anywhere apart from my father as I thought of an excuse. But thinking of how to explain a hickey from my thirty year old boyfriend wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

'Well…umm…today in sports' I started 'J-Joey got a little carried away…I said something, and he said something…then I said something back…so he thought it would be funny to give me a hickey'.

My father looked at me, in that non-believing way. I smiled nervously but that didn't help in the matter.

'Yugi. Who gave you that mark?' My father asked sternly.

'What? You don't believe me?'

'No. So tell me the truth now'.

'Sorry to break it to you dad, but it is the truth' I shrugged him off me so I could stand up fully 'And I don't see how you don't believe me'.

'So if I call Joey, he'll back you up?'

I stared at him 'Sure. He'd do that'.

He then stood up so he was taller then me 'Yugi. Don't joke with me'.

I gave him a glare and was about to walk out, my father sat down and picked up the papers.

'Makes me wonder who would even think about giving you one of those' I heard him mutter.

I stopped and turned to him, giving him a glare.

'What?' I questioned angrily. But my father pretended I was never here 'Are you saying I couldn't get someone to date me?'

But he carried on ignoring me.

'I bet I could! And I bet they would be nice, and kind, and caring, and thoughtful. Not like you! Someone like Yami!'

I put my hand over my mouth when I realised what I said. My father looked up at me amused, chuckling lightly.

'Someone like Yami?' He repeated, he carried on chuckling 'Finding someone like him will be near impossible, and even if you did they would at least have a mind to think for themselves'.

I could feel the tears rolling down my face, and my anger build up inside me. My own father was dissing mine and Yami's relationship-although he didn't realise it himself-it still hurt. I couldn't hold it back anymore.

'You can go to hell!' I shouted at him before I started crying and ran out of my house and down the street, there was only one place I wanted to be that would cheer me up.

* * *

I started crying as I ran down the roads, I soon came to Yami's house very tearful. I knocked on the door, but no answer so I tried a couple of more times but still nothing.

"Damn, he must still be at work" I thought.

Luckily Yami had told me where he kept his spare key in case of emergencies, so I took that out from under the paving and let myself in. Just as I thought, Yami wasn't at home.

I sat myself in the living room and dried off my tears as I waited for Yami to come home, but I was getting impatient by the minute, but it didn't take long for my to stop crying. But I was in a mood.

"I'm thirsty".

I got up and headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge, hoping to find a soda or something. I found some cans, though what they were puzzled me. I took one out and read the label.

'Blue mountain' I read, I looked at it questionably 'Never heard of it before'.

I opened the can and took a sip, not only was it something I hadn't heard of, but it tasted nothing like soda I had tasted before. But at least it tasted good.

I took my can of "Blue mountain" into the living room and drank all of it until I had none left. I couldn't quite figure it out, but I actually liked the taste.

I checked the time again and got up.

'I'm sure Yami wouldn't mid if I had another one' I said to myself as I walked to the fridge and took another can. Only this time I stayed in the kitchen until I drank that can dry and threw it away.

I didn't realise I had become quite addicted to that drink. I keep taking more and more cans out until I had taken the lot with me to the living room where I drank them all. Pretty soon I realised why I hadn't tasted the drink before as I became heavily drunk.

I heard the front door open, but by this time I didn't even care if it was my father I was so drunk.

'Yugi?' I looked up to see Yami standing at the door, he looked between me and the empty cans scattered around.

'Good of you to come home darling' I hiccupped as I fell backwards on the sofa.

'Yeah' Yami walked over and picked up one of the cans 'Yugi, how many did you have of these?'

I started counting on my fingers, but they became a blur I had to go back and start again 'I…don't know'.

I looked at Yami's serious face and I broke into a fit of giggles, Yami sighed and threw the can down.

'Did you even know you was drinking alcohol?'

'I thought…it was soda' I defended as I sat up 'It's your fault for having something like that in the vicinity of a child'.

'I didn't think you'd drink eight cans of it'.

I shrugged my shoulders, Yami sighed and sat down next to me.

'You must have something on your mind to get drunk over it' Yami turned to me 'Something you wanted to talk about?'

'My father…is a prick' I said as I faced the right way again, tipping towards Yami.

'We all know that Yugi, we shouldn't say it though' Yami reassured 'Is that all?'

I nodded my head and played with his hand.

'What did he say to get you drunk?'

'He…He said I couldn't get anyone to date me' I looked up at him 'Not even you'.

'Is that all? Yugi you've already proved him wrong. I do love you if that's the problem'.

'No I just…I just want to rub his face in it, and laugh at him, maybe even kick him a little…'

Yami just stared at me so I pouted 'What?'

'I know you're drunk and whatever you think will be the right way, but it's not. So is there anything I can do that doesn't involve violence?'

I looked away for a bit, but turned back to him 'Kiss me'.

He smiled at me and leant closer to place his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately, his arms held my waist so I pulled him over so he was leaning over me as we kissed.

Yami's tongue stroked over my lips so I opened my mouth, I moaned at the feel of his tongue exploring around. In my drunken state, it aroused me a little bit too much.

My hands slipped from Yami's neck and to his hands, guiding them underneath my shirt so he could stroke my skin. He didn't seem to mind it much and carried on kissing me while stroking around my chest, I lifted my shirt up so my chest was visible, but it only got me more aroused.

I then reached down unzip my pants and pulled them down so they passed my underwear. I then lifted my hips up so I rubbed against Yami's crotch.

Yami moaned as soon as I did that and kissed me more fervidly. I moaned right back and wrapped my arms around him as I kept rubbing our crotches together. I didn't care if I was going to get into trouble or be locked away, I wanted Yami and that was that.

But then Yami held my hips down so I couldn't rub anymore and broke from our kiss. I looked up at him confused as he sat up.

'It's not really smart is it Yugi?' Yami said.

My eyes built up with water again 'I knew it! You don't love me!'

I put my face in my arms and cried heavily into them, Yami's hand stroked up my back and lifted my head up. He smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead.

'There's no one else I love more on this planet then you Yugi' Yami said to me, giving me another kiss.

'Pervert' I mumbled.

* * *

I ended up waking the next morning with a powerful headache that kept me at home for the day. I wasn't sure how I ended up in my bed again, I presumed I fell asleep and Yami took me back home.

Though I couldn't decide what hurt most. My headache. Or what I was doing when I was drunk, and how stupid and embarrassing I must've looked like in front of Yami then.

******************************End of chapter 13***************************

Me: 'So it wasn't that bad. In fact it will lead to something good…and then bad'.

Diao: 'Yeah, we all know what you're up to Vann'.

Me: 'Hehe, and who likes my own brand of beer? It's random…and if anyone asks, I doubt Yugi would remember. But it's for a story'.

Diao: 'Sum it up in one breath'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	14. Strong bond

Me: 'What could possibly happen?' Giggle.

Diao: Sighs. 'At least it isn't something bad yet'.

Me: 'Yeah I guess so'.

Agil: 'If you aren't old enough or don't like **Don't read between the bold**!'

Chapter 14-Strong bond

As soon as I got home from school I headed upstairs and got changed into something else other then my school clothes. I hurried back downstairs and kicked my shoes on.

'I'm going out' I called out as I opened the door.

'Where you going?' My father asked.

But I shut the door so I couldn't answer him and carried on down the road.

I wanted to see Yami badly, not because I hadn't seen him for a long time, but because I felt that I might've damaged our relationship with me being drunk. I didn't mean to come onto him so much, I was upset, drunk and not thinking straight. I just hoped Yami wasn't too upset about it as well and would accept my apology.

* * *

I rang the doorbell of Yami's house, waiting a few moments before Yami opened the door.

'Oh Yugi' Yami smiled 'Nice for you to come back again'.

Yami moved away so I could walk in and took my shoes off, Yami headed to the kitchen and I followed him.

'Umm…Y-Yami'.

Yami looked towards me 'Something wrong?'

'I-It's just…umm…w-when I was drunk…a-and I tried to…you know…I-I just wanted to say sorry. I-I didn't mean to do that…and I know I upset you, so I just wanted to say sorry. I hope it won't make you think differently of me'.

'Not at all' Yami walked up to me and kissed me on the forehead 'I wasn't upset, I just thought it wouldn't be a good idea for you to make a mistake when you was drunk. Just thinking sensibly. But it's good you took the courage to apologise'.

He kissed me again, this time on the lips, I smiled back. Being praised by Yami was a nice feeling.

'I just thought I'd do the right thing' I assured.

'That's smart of you'.

I giggled 'Yeah, that and the fact you wouldn't like to sleep with a kid wouldn't help. I'm just sorry'.

'Hmm? So that's what you think?' I looked up at Yami had a playful smile on his face, making me confused 'You think I wouldn't sleep with you because you're young'.

'Is…that wrong?' I asked, Yami nodded his head and I blushed heavily 'Oh'.

Yami smirked and pulled me close, he leant down so he was by my ear 'I would do anything that would make you happy Yugi' Yami whispered.

I crimsoned heavily as my arms held onto Yami, I felt like I was going to fall over at Yami's words. He meant it, really meant it. That he would have sex with me to make me happy, of course I didn't want it to be something he had to do for me, but if he wanted it and I did, it wouldn't be so bad.

'S-So…I-If I said I wanted to do it' I stuttered 'Y-You would?'

'Of course. Only if you're sure though'.

I nodded my head 'I am'.

Yami lifted away and stared deep into my eyes 'Really?'

'Y-Yes'.

Yami then kissed my lips, I closed my eyes and kissed him back as he pressed me against the wall, he kissed down my jawline and down to my neck. I moaned as he gave small kisses on my weak areas, making me hold tighter to his clothes. Yami smirked against my skin.

'If you really want it, then you can follow me upstairs' Yami said suggestively as he walked out.

'R-Right. W-Wait' I looked out of the kitchen as Yami started climbing the stairs 'I-Isn't this illegal?'

'Only if I force you' Yami said as he carried on.

I thought to myself but shrugged my shoulders, Yami was right, it wasn't like he was raping me or anything and I wanted to do it, so there wasn't anything really wrong about it. Besides other teenagers younger then myself had been already laid, and I loved Yami so we wouldn't be harming anyone.

'Yami wait for me' I called out as I raced up the stairs.

I opened Yami's bedroom door only to be grabbed by him and pulled into another passionate kiss by him. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around him.

(**Le Lemon starts here!**)

When we broke the kiss Yami held my waist and pulled me closer.

'You really want to do this?' Yami asked.

'Of course, when it's with you, I don't mind what we do' I replied.

'Well you should' Yami kissed me on the forehead 'If it's too much for you, you just tell me to stop alright?'

'Yes Yami'.

'Good'.

Yami then kissed down my neck again making me moan, he pulled up my shirt and took it off me kissing me again. He then reached down and unbuckled my pants, letting them drop before picking me up. I gave a yelp and held onto Yami as he chuckled.

'You're the right size to pick up' Yami chuckled as he put me on the bed.

I blushed heavily and pouted 'That's just mean!'

Yami chuckled again and started unbuttoning his shirt before taking it off. I blushed heavily as I got to see his gorgeous chest again, of course Yami noticed this and leant close so he straddled my waist.

'Like what you see?' Yami joked.

I blushed heavily and nodded, Yami leant close again and kissed me passionately, I kissed back but as soon as I did Yami kissed down my neck and down my chest. I moaned as he came to one of my buds and licked it, his other hand was playing with my other bud, squeezing it and rubbing it.

Yami then pushed me backwards so I laid on my back and he pulled off my underwear. I blushed heavily when I realised I was naked before him.

'Y-Yami' I stuttered 'D-Don't make fun of me, please'.

'Oh? What of? The fact that you're so small?' Yami teased as he stroked over my member.

I felt a shiver go up my spine and I blushed some more 'Yami…'

Yami chuckled and kissed me on the forehead 'Couldn't resist'.

I pouted but Yami distracted me as I felt his lips on my member. I moaned as he started to lick all of my member, and then I felt his moist mouth over my member. I moaned and reached down to grab Yami's hair, he sucked harder and harder, and I could feel myself reaching my limit.

'Ya…Yami' I cried as I felt myself about to burst.

But Yami removed himself from my member, making me groan as the feeling died down.

'Why did you stop?' I whined.

Yami smiled at me 'Enjoying yourself was you?'

I rested my head back and sighed 'Actually, yes I was'.

Yami chuckled and took off his own pants and underwear so he was just as naked as I was. He sat back and spread my legs open.

'This might hurt' Yami warned 'If you want me to stop, say so'.

I nodded and closed my eyes as I braced myself. I felt Yami's finger circling my entrance before slipping the first one in, I gasped as I felt it inside me but Yami hushed me and kissed me on the forehead.

'Relax' Yami whispered.

"You're not the one with a finger in you" I thought as I tried to relax.

Yami circled around my entrance and then he added a second finger, I hissed slightly but I forced myself to relax, he stretched me some more until he added a third finger. He thrust the fingers into me making me moan slightly at each thrust.

But then he stopped, he took his fingers out making me groan again. Yami chuckled and kissed me briefly.

'You ready?' Yami asked as he sat between my legs 'Do you want to go on?'

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck 'I'll be fine'.

'Okay' He kissed me on the forehead 'I'll be gentle for you'.

I nodded and braced myself for what was going to come next, I felt Yami slip himself slowly inside me. I cried out and clung to Yami tighter as he continued on. He stopped when he had reached all the way in, I was breathing heavily and shaking slightly, even Yami was panting slightly.

'You okay Yugi?' Yami panted.

I nodded 'I just…need a minute'.

Yami agreed to that and kissed down my neck, I gave weak moans and tried to get used to the feeling forming in my lower back. I soon eased up and took a couple of slow breaths.

'I'm fine now Yami' I reassured.

Yami nodded and pulled out of me and came thrusting back in, I cried out as Yami hit my prostate, he carried on hitting me deep like that getting me to moan loudly. I wrapped my legs around Yami's waist, bringing him deeper inside me.

'Ah! Yami!' I cried out 'S-So good!'

'Oh Yugi' Yami groaned 'So warm!'

Yami reached down and grabbed my member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. I could feel myself reaching my limit again.

'A-Ah! Y-YAMI!' I cried out as I released over our bodies.

Yami gave a few more hard thrusts before I felt his release fill inside me.

'YUGI!' He groaned.

(**Le end of lemon!**)

We were both panting heavily Yami pulled out of me and laid to one side, he stroked against my cheek making me open my eyes.

'Are you alright?' He asked.

I nodded my head and curled up as I caught my breath back.

* * *

Yami laid next to me in the bed, I had caught my breath back but I was still curled up with the covers still around me. Yami leaned over me and held my shoulder.

'Yugi? Are you okay?' Yami asked quietly.

I nodded, but he brushed his hand over my cheek 'You're crying'.

'Oh no!' I sat up and wiped away at my eyes 'Why the hell am I crying? I can't think of anything! I-It wasn't bad, and it didn't hurt! God Why am I-?'

Yami put his arms around me and pulled me close so I rested against his chest. He stroked my back and rested his head on mine.

'It's okay' Yami reassured 'You can cry all you want, I'll be here to look after you'.

I nodded and in that second I burst into tears and sobbed into Yami's chest, and he just sat there and hugged me, soothing me and stroking me until I stopped crying and it was only small hiccups.

'You feeling better?' Yami asked.

'Yeah' I said weakly 'S-Sorry. I-I don't know…what came over me'.

'It's alright. Some people get emotional on their first time. I was too'.

I looked up at him 'Who was it with?'

Yami smirked and kissed me on the forehead, making me pout 'Yami. Tell me. Who was it with?'

'Someone who wasn't as nearly as good as you very long time ago' Yami replied 'Happy?'

'Mmm'.

Yami kissed me on the lips 'Don't worry. You're the only one I love'.

I smiled slightly 'Okay. You're the only one I love as well'.

Yami smiled and hugged me still as I tried to stop my hiccupping, Yami stroked my hair and kissed me on the forehead and lips.

'Will you get in trouble?' I asked.

'No. We haven't done anything wrong, we just love each other'.

I sighed 'Only you would think it like that way' I snuggled into his chest and held his hand 'Probably why you're such a pervert'.

Yami chuckled and carried on kissing me and kept holding me close to him until I had finally stopped crying, we shared a passionate kiss and when we broke away from it we stared at each other.

'Can…we do this again?' I asked nervously.

'Sure' Yami replied, giving me a quick kiss 'You won't be able to keep me away from you'.

I sighed and rested my head against his chest so I could hear his heartbeat 'I'm not so innocent now'.

Yami chuckled and held me as he kissed down my neck and along my chest. I blushed heavily but I enjoyed as much of it as I could before I had to go home.

*************************End of chapter 14********************************

Me: 'Hmm, underage sex, is it really that bad of a thing?'

Diao: 'Seeing as it's law, yes'.

Me: 'Yeah, but seriously, who doesn't have underage sex?'

Diao: 'You for starters'.

Me: 'One day Diao!'

Diao: 'It's not even a good thing!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the chapter!'


	15. A promise

Me: 'Hmm…if I stretch this out to then…and then put this here…'

Diao: 'Wrapping up the story so soon?'

Me: 'Yeah. I'm just planning how many chapters I can fit in'.

Diao: 'I'm sure you'll do fine'.

Chapter 15-A promise

Me and Yami were laying in bed together, I laid on his chest as he stroked my arm and hair. I snuggled into his chest and looked up at him.

'Yami'.

'Yes Yugi?' Yami asked.

'I love you'.

Yami smiled 'I love you too Yugi'.

I smiled and reached up to kiss Yami on the lips, Yami wrapped his arms around me and ran his hands through my hair. When we broke I rested my head on his chest so I could hear his heartbeat.

'Yami, we'll be together right?' I asked.

'Right' Yami answered.

'For a long time?'

'Hopefully'.

I smiled and planted a small kiss on Yami's chest, I rested my head on his chest, I enjoyed listening to his heart and him stroking down my back.

* * *

I felt my eyes open when I heard ringing. I groaned and looked up, Yami was asleep and it looked like I had fallen asleep on top of him. The ringing was from his phone downstairs.

I managed to slip out of Yami's hands and got up to put my pants on, I walked down the stairs and picked up the phone.

'Hello?' I asked wearily.

'Hello'.

I froze when I heard my fathers voice, this wasn't good. I didn't want to tell him about mine and Yami's relationship, but it would be worse over the phone.

'Who is this?' He asked.

I began to panic and I did the only reasonable thing, I put the phone down on him.

I then froze again, not only was it rude, but what if he knew it was me. And if I go home again.

I ran back upstairs and jumped onto the bed, pulling the covers over me and waking Yami up.

'Yugi? What are you doing?' Yami asked.

'It's my dad!' I explained 'He was on the phone, a-and I answered it, h-he's going to know about us!'

The phone started ringing again, making me curl up again. Yami got up and slipped his pants back on.

'Lets see if I can do something about it' Yami said as he left the bedroom.

I sat up in the bed, the covers still tightly around me. I could hear Yami picking up the phone and talking to my father, I could feel my heartbeat building faster and faster the longer he stayed away. But then I heard Yami put the phone down and climb back up the stairs.

He leaned on the door and smirked at me.

'What?' I questioned.

Yami walked over and sat on the bed 'He thought he got the wrong number. He didn't know it was you'.

I sighed and fell over backwards, Yami leaned over me and brushed my bangs out of my face.

'I thought we'd been caught' I giggled slightly 'Though, it was fun'.

'Oh Yugi' Yami leant closer so he could rest his forehead on mine 'You and your adrenaline rush. You can get into real trouble'.

'I know' I kissed his lips and smiled 'I don't care though. As long as I'm with you'.

'There's more to life then me'.

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck 'No there isn't. It's just you'.

Yami sighed and sat up, I sat up too as I thought I had upset him. He picked up his shirt and slipped it back on.

'I'm sorry' I apologised 'Have…I upset you? I promise I won't answer the phone again, I just thought I'd help out'.

Yami turned to me and smiled 'No, it's alright. But you should at least think of something other then me'.

'But I always think about you'.

Yami leant closer and kissed me on my lips 'What would you do if I told you to jump of a bridge?'

'I'd do it' I answered.

'Please Yugi, use your sense' I scowled at him but he gave me another kiss 'And also we can't see each other tomorrow'.

'Why not?'

'Business. It'll take a long time and I won't be fun if I'm tired. Trust me'.

I hugged my knees 'Anyone would suspect you of cheating already'.

Yami laughed and turned to me 'Now why would I cheat when I have my very own toy boy to play with?'

'You little!' I stood up on the bed as Yami held my hands 'So I'm just your toy boy is that it?'

'Yep' Yami answered with a smirk.

'Well this toy boy has something to say-'

But before I could say anything Yami pushed me down on the bed again and kissed me, licking my lips and begging to enter. I couldn't resist and opened my mouth for him as we kissed passionately.

When we broke away Yami kissed me quickly.

'You know I'm kidding' Yami chuckled.

'I know. I just couldn't help but play along'.

Yami nuzzled my neck as I wrapped my arms around him.

* * *

The next day it was obvious I was already missing Yami-and it had only been a few hours.

I sat in my maths class, very bored and lonely and drawing in my maths book. I was drawing many hearts over the page in different shapes and styles, if only Yami could see my art work.

'Nice'.

I blushed heavily and looked up at Joey, he leaned over and looked at my drawings.

'Who you in love with?' Joey asked in a whisper.

'N-No one' I replied, also in a whisper.

Joey checked on the teacher then back to me 'At least tell me what they're like. I wanna know if they're good enough for my little Yug'.

I rolled my eyes 'Well…he's nice'.

'A he? Interesting'.

I crimsoned but carried on 'A-And he's caring, and smart…and so handsome. And he's so gentle with me, and he understands me, he makes me feel special'.

'And his name?'

I turned to scowl at him 'No name'.

Joey pouted 'Please. I promise I won't make fun of you'.

'No!'

'Mutou! Wheeler!' We both flinched and turned to our teacher 'Pay attention or I'll keep you behind'.

We nodded and concentrated on the lesson, I was glad the teacher spotted us, I didn't want Joey to find out the identity of Yami just yet. I would tell him, he would probably be the first, but it would have to be until I was over eighteen.

* * *

The rest of that day I got all of my homework out of the way, I never realised how much homework built up around me, but I was happy to get it out of the way.

Then Joey called for me some hours later, he asked if I would go to the arcade with him which I was happy to go if it meant I had something to do-he seemed surprised that I actually went wit him-but I had a fun time anyway.

When I got back home, I tried texting Yami, but he didn't answer to any of them. I guess he was still busy with the work or something, and I didn't want to get him into trouble by bothering him, so I left him alone.

* * *

The next day, when I got in from school my dad was already home. I looked into the living room he had papers all over the table and was reading through them as he smoked a cigarette.

'Busy?' I asked.

'Yes' He replied.

'I thought that was yesterday'.

He looked up at me 'What do you mean?'

'I remember you saying something about being busy' I lied.

I looked at me suspiciously but turned back to the papers 'You must have got it wrong. Today is busy. Yesterday was nothing'.

'B-But…why was you home late?'

He shrugged his shoulders and continued reading.

'I have to go' I hurried to the door and kicked my shoes on, I ran out the door and ran down the street.

* * *

I ran straight to Yami's door and banged on it, I wasn't sure if he was in or not but I would stay there.

'Yami! Open the door!' I yelled.

Then the door opened making me stand back.

'You're rather loud' Yami chuckled.

'You lied to me' I growled.

'Oh. You found out'.

Yami walked in so I let myself in and took off my shoes, I followed Yami to the living room.

'You said you was busy yesterday so you couldn't see me. What was the real reason?'

Yami sat down on the couch 'What did you do yesterday?'

'Don't change the subject! Am I just your toy boy?'

'Your father mentioned you wasn't keeping up with your homework, I hope you got that done'.

'Yami!'

'And I bet your friends are wondering where you're disappearing to every waking moment'.

'If you're saying you want to break up with me then just say it!'

Yami turned to me and smiled 'I would never dream about breaking up with you' Yami held out his hand to me, I took a few minutes look at it but took it and let myself be pulled to sit next to him.

'Why did you lie to me?' I asked 'Do you not like being with me?'

'Of course I do. Being with you is like a dream' He kissed the top of my hand and smiled at me 'You just need to remember you have school work and friends to be with'.

'You…wanted me to do all that?' I questioned.

'Yes'.

'Why didn't you just say that instead of lying?'

'Because knowing you, you would have a tantrum until I took it back'.

I scowled at him but thought about it, knowing he was right 'Oh'.

'I know you love me, and I love you too, but we both have important things to do and what happens if that catches up? You'll get trouble with school and I'll get in trouble with work'.

I sighed 'I'm sorry. I just…want to be with you'.

'I know you do. I do too. But we both need our times to ourselves so we can do work and spend times with friends, okay?'

I nodded and Yami kissed me on the forehead 'You don't need to get quite addictive over me'.

I giggled 'I think I do'.

Yami chuckled and hugged me 'Am I forgiven for lying to you, even though I did right?'

'I suppose. But don't lie to me again. If I'm bugging you, then tell me to clear off'.

'I'll say it in the politest way I can. I'd better make some plans to make it up to you'.

I smirked and snuggled into his chest 'I can think of a few ways'.

'I thought you would'.

I giggled and hugged him tightly. How was it Yami could see I was failing behind and I couldn't? Yami was very caring to see something I couldn't-or I was too preoccupied in being in love then anything else. I knew I had to make it up to Joey and to get back up to speed, but if it was what Yami wanted, I would do it all.

'You're a great person Yami' I said.

Yami chuckled and stroked my hair as I enjoyed being in his arms.

***************************End of chapter 15******************************

Me: 'Enjoy it while you can, the evil clouds are brewing!'

Diao: 'What the-? Evil clouds?'

Me: 'Okay, maybe my Yami side, but it's still the same concept'.

Diao: 'Yeah, but we know that it's coming to an end, so you can't be that evil'.

Me: '…No…of course not'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	16. Caught

Me: 'Wow…I'm going to finish this in a chapter!'

Diao: 'You know, if you keep finishing all these stories so quickly, you'll have nothing to write'.

Me: 'My brain is endless, I will never run out of ideas!'

Agil: 'If you don't like or aren't old enough **Don't read between the bold!**'

Chapter 16-Caught

I headed downstairs when someone rung the doorbell, I didn't find it surprising that it was Yami.

'Hey squirt' Yami said as he ruffled my hair 'Your dad in?'

I giggled 'No'.

'Oh?' I stepped aside as he walked in 'Mother?'

I shook my head 'I'm all alone today'.

'Really?'

I nodded my head before I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. I moaned as I felt his tongue slip inside my mouth, making me hold tighter onto him.

'I think I have a feeling what you have on your mind' Yami said playfully.

'Well no one is here' I pouted 'It would be a shame if we didn't waste it'.

'I agree, if we can be quick in getting dressed if someone comes home'.

'I can do quick'.

'Well then, if you're so sure'.

Yami bent down and picked me up in his arms, I giggled and kissed him on the cheek as he carried me upstairs. When we got to my room he set me down on my bed, he kissed me on the lips and pushed me down on the bed, he leaned over me and slipped his hands underneath my shirt.

(**Lemon, starts here!**)

Yami trailed his kisses down from my lips to my neck, I moaned slightly and tugged at his shirt trying to pull it up. Yami broke the kiss so he could take off his shirt and my shirt.

Yami reached down and kissed along my chest, when he reached one of my nipples he licked it and nipped it. I arched my back and stroked his back.

Yami finished with my chest and kissed down until my pants got in the way, he discarded them to the floor along with my underwear, so then I laid naked underneath him. He reached down and licked my member slowly.

I moaned as Yami licked every inch of my member before taking me into his mouth.

'Ah! Yami!' I moaned, I reached down and tangled my hands in his hair.

Yami sucked harder and harder and I could feel myself not being able to hold back any longer.

'Yami!' I cried out as I released into his mouth.

Yami stayed where he was and licked up all of my release before letting go of my member and looked up at me, I was panting with a slight blush across my face. Yami pushed my legs apart and sat between them.

'You ready?' Yami asked.

I was out of breath so I just nodded, I felt his finger stroke around my entrance before slipping one in, I gasped but let Yami continue stretching me, adding all three fingers. It didn't hurt, but it still felt weird having fingers inside of me.

Yami took out his fingers making me groan and him chuckle.

'You always get impatient' Yami chuckled as he took his own pants off.

'I wonder why' I said.

Yami chuckled and kissed me on the forehead 'You ready?'

I nodded again and wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt him pushing his way inside me, he stopped when he reached all the way in. We were both panting and I could feel the heat from Yami on my body.

When I was ready, Yami pulled out of me and then thrust back into me. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist so Yami could go deeper into me, I felt Yami dig his way through me until I felt him hit my prostate.

'Yami!' I cried out when he hit my prostate.

Yami smirked and carried on hitting me harder in the prostate, Yami reached down and grabbed my member, stroking it in time with his thrusts and it wasn't soon that I couldn't hold back.

'YAMI!' I cried out as I released over our bodies.

Yami gave a few more thrusts to me.

'YUGI!' Yami groaned as I felt him release inside of me.

(**Lemon, ends here!**)

We stayed tense for several moments. Yami sighed and pulled out of me, making me whimper slightly. Yami laid next to me and pulled me closer.

'Happy?' Yami asked.

'Very' I panted. I reached up and kissed him on the lips 'I'm just happy we haven't been busted yet'.

'I guess Kenji is still at the office. Oh well' He hugged me tightly and nibbled my neck 'At least we get to spend more time together'.

'I guess' I moaned.

* * *

We spent maybe another hour in bed together, just kissing each other and being in each others arms. That was the best thing about Yami, just being able to be held by Yami was all I really needed.

I finished getting dressed, I turned to Yami as he pulled his pants back on and did the belt back up. I walked over to him and hugged him from the back, stroking his chest.

'I love your chest' I whispered 'Can you teach me how to get a chest like yours?'

Yami chuckled and held one of my hands, kissing it on the top 'You don't need a chest like mine'.

'No, but I'd like one so I don't look so wimpy'.

Yami chuckled and turned to me, holding my waist 'You don't need one. You look perfect as you are, I like small chests I can cuddle and love'.

Yami leaned closer to kiss me on the lips, I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck as we started to kiss passionately. When we broke, I broke from Yami's embrace and picked up his shirt.

'Get dressed pervert' I joked.

Yami smirked and slipped his shirt back on, we carefully walked down the stairs but there was still no one around.

'We could always do a second round' Yami suggested.

'Nah, you wear me out anyway' I said.

Yami held my hand as we reached the bottom and we walked into the living room, I looked at the time a little worried.

'I hope dad is okay' I muttered.

'He's fine' Yami reassured 'Last time I saw him he was doing some paperwork, so he'll be at the office for a while knowing him'.

'Good' I sat down on the sofa and pulled Yami to sit next to me 'We can have some more time to ourselves'.

'I thought you said you was exhausted'.

'I am' I cuddled up against his chest 'But it doesn't mean we can't kiss and stuff'.

Yami smirked and pulled me closer 'Or does it?'

Yami placed his lips on mine and we kissed each other, I clung onto his shirt as he slipped his tongue into my mouth and roamed around. I moaned and started a tongue fight between us, it didn't last long as Yami won it but I didn't care, it was still good nonetheless.

'Yugi!'

We broke the kiss and turned to my dad who stood at the door, glaring between us. I didn't hear him pull up or anything, probably because I was more focused with kissing Yami, and now I paid the price.

He turned to Yami as he stood up.

'You! I thought I could trust you!'

He rushed over to Yami and punched him hard in the face, making him fall to the floor.

'Yami!'

I kneeled by Yami as he sat up and covered his cheek.

'Get out!' My father screamed 'And don't come back!'

Yami turned to me as I felt tears building up in my eyes, he stood up and walked past my father without giving him a glance or saying anything, and he quickly left.

There was silence between me and my father, I sat on the floor and just hung my head, I could feel his glare piercing me and I didn't want to see it.

'And you-'

'I'm sorry dad' I apologised 'But…there's no reason for you to get angry'.

'There's every reason!' My father growled 'What were you two doing?'

'N-Nothing'.

'Yugi! You stay away from him, do you understand?'

I looked up at him 'You can't do that!'

'I can do what I like! You will stay away from that…pervert!'

'Yami isn't a pervert!' I shouted as I stood up 'He's kind and caring, and you can't stop me from seeing him!'

He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and forced me to look at his glare.

'What else have you two done?' He asked, I looked away as I didn't want to say we have had sex 'Tell me!'

'Nothing!' I shouted back 'I love him and you're not going to stop me seeing him!'

Then my father slapped me round the face, I glared back at him as he dropped me.

'If I have to lock you in your room to stop you seeing him I will, don't ever talk to that man again, he's not worth your affection'.

I ran past my dad and up to my room where I slammed the door as loud as I could, I started crying and I fell onto my bed. My cheek pulsed achingly as my tears ran down off my face and into my pillow.

It wasn't fair, I wanted Yami the most. He was what I needed to live and my father was forbidding me to see him or talk to him. Why couldn't he realise how much Yami meant to me?

My world was starting to crumble.

*****************************End of chapter 16****************************

Me: 'I think people would be very surprised if I never got them caught, but anyway. Dun, dun, dun! They were caught!'

Diao: 'All we need now is an underage pregnancy and then you've totally ruined their lives'.

Me: '…Hmm…'

Diao: 'Don't! You have a plan now stick with it!'

Me: 'Okay then'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	17. Broken down

Me: 'Lets see what will happen'.

Agil: 'You'll make it nice right?'

Me: '…Yeah…sure'.

Chapter 17-Broken down

My father was serious when he said he was going to keep me away from Yami. I wasn't allowed out after school, even to Joey's house because he was sure I would go to Yami instead. And even when I tried sneaking out of the house, he managed to catch me and made sure I stayed in my room, like a good little boy.

Yami didn't come round the house again-I doubt he even talked to my father at work anymore-and he didn't try to contact me either. The only thing I had to remind myself of Yami was my diary under the pillow. It reminded me of the better times I had with Yami, I wished so much that I could return to them, so I can be held by Yami just once more.

I tried phoning him on my mobile when I claimed to have gone to bed, I would ring five times each night, but Yami wouldn't answer, so in the end I would send him a text. I would reassure him he was alright and that he shouldn't ignore me, but he always did.

* * *

I came back from school another day, I was still depressed about not being able to see Yami, even Joey noticed but I couldn't tell him what the reasons were, it would be hard to explain mine and Yami's relationship.

I opened the door and the sound of drilling came pass me. I took off my shoes and carefully climbed the stairs so I didn't make a sound, I got to the top of the stairs and looked around.

My father was knelt by my door and drilling a lock into my door, however it was on the outside of my door, not the inside. I sat at the top of the stairs and watched as he finished it off. He turned around and noticed me sitting there.

'It's on the wrong side' I said.

My father stood up and walked past me, not saying a word. I got up and inspected my new gold lock, though what it was going to be used for I didn't want to think about.

* * *

I got changed into some fresh clothes and tried to text Yami again, but after half an hour of waiting I was getting worried. Yami hadn't talked to me for about three days, and I was worried about Yami.

I got up and opened my door, heading downstairs.

'Where you going?' My father asked.

'I'm going to see Yami' I answered 'I'm worried about him'.

In a flash my father was by my side and grabbed my arm, pulling me back in.

'You will do what I say!' My father growled.

'No! I love Yami and I'm worried about him, so let me go!'

'No!'

My father dragged me back upstairs, I tried to resist him and get my arm back, but his grip was tightly on my arm. He pulled me back to my room and threw me inside, before I could get back out my father slammed the door on me.

I rushed over to the handle and tried to pull it open, but it was stuck, or locked more like. I carried on pulling at it and kicked it, but still nothing.

'Let me out!' I shouted 'You can't keep me locked in my room!'

'I can try!' My father shouted back 'If it keeps you away from him'.

I heard him walk down the stairs so I knew he wasn't going to let me out.

I sat down on my bed and took out my phone, I wanted to call Joey and get him to help, but I found myself calling Yami's number instead. I listened to the dull ringing again and again.

'Pick up' Yugi muttered.

I wasn't going to give up and I kept ringing him and ringing.

'Please…'

'Hello?'

I stood up when I heard Yami's voice, he had picked up, and I felt hope again.

'Yami'.

'Yugi, you shouldn't be calling me' Yami said.

'No, Yami, you don't understand. My dad has locked me in my room' I explained.

'What?'

'You have to come and make him stop. He'd lock me in my room forever if he could'.

'I couldn't. I'd make things worse'.

'Please Yami. You're all I have'.

Yami sighed 'Okay Yugi, I'll try'.

I smiled 'Thank you Yami'.

We ended our call and I sat back down on my bed, now all I had to do was wait for Yami to come and save me.

* * *

A few minutes later I heard a car stopping, I got up and looked out the window. It was Yami, and he marched right up to the front door, the door opened and I could hear my father shouting at him, but Yami defended himself.

I hurried over to the door and started banging on it, hoping Yami would hear me.

'Yami! I'm in here!' I shouted through the door 'Let me out!'

Then the door opened and Yami stood before me.

'Oh Yami!'

I threw myself at Yami and wrapped my arms around his waist, he hugged me back as I clung tightly onto him.

'Get away from my son!' My father growled.

I just hugged Yami tightly, not letting him go for a second and buried my head in his chest.

'I don't care what we've done, you can't keep your son a prisoner' Yami said.

'Don't tell me what to do! You're lucky I haven't called the police on you'.

'No!' I threw myself at my father and grabbed his shirt 'You can't do that!'

'I will do whatever I can!'

'It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!'

'Yugi' Yami tried to pull me away from my father but I persisted.

'Why can't you let me happy!'

I pushed my father up against the wall and ran down the stairs.

'Yugi! Come back!' I heard my father call out.

But I threw open the door and ran out into the streets, I had to get away from that house, away from it all so I could think about it more clearly.

* * *

I ended up going to the park, I sat on the swings just staring at the ground. I couldn't think of anyway to make my father understand, he was so stubborn he would call the police just to get his own way. And if the police found out about me and Yami, he would go to jail no doubt.

I hung my head as tears ran down my face.

'Why can't they leave me alone?'

'I thought you might be here' Yami said as his hands went over mine.

I looked up at him as he smiled down at me.

'Am I that predictable?' I asked.

'Yes' Yami replied as he wiped my tears away 'Very predictable'.

I stood up and hugged Yami tightly as I cried into his chest, he put his arms around and stroked my back to soothe me.

'Why does he have to be like that?' I questioned 'Why can't he let me be happy? Why can't I be with you?'

'Sshh Yugi' Yami hushed 'You'll work yourself up, you need to calm down'.

'But…I want to be with you' I whimpered 'I love you'.

'I love you too Yugi' Yami lifted my head up and rubbed my cheeks 'Running away from the problem won't solve it though'.

'But…he'll never listen…'

'We'll just have to try Yugi. That's all'.

'But…he said he'd call the cops'.

Yami sighed and hugged me tightly 'Don't worry Yugi, it's going to be alright'.

But even I could tell by his voice that I knew it wasn't, and if nothing else worked, there was only one thing I could do to protect Yami.

'I'm sorry Yami' I said as I let go of him. I stepped out of his embrace and hung my head 'But…it's for the best'.

'Yugi? What do you mean?' Yami asked.

I felt some more tears trickle down my face as I dreaded to say the words 'I…can't be with you anymore'.

'Yugi…are you breaking up with me?'

'I'm sorry Yami'.

I started to sob slightly as I wiped away my tears. Yami didn't say anything to me, perhaps he thought I was joking and I wished I said I was, then I wouldn't have lost him and we could've still stayed together.

I heard footsteps and I looked up, Yami was walking away from me. I wanted to reach out and stop him, but my body froze on the spot and I ended up watching him walk out of my life.

I fell to the ground and put my face in my hands as I cried heavily into them. It hurt so much to lose him, I didn't want to but if it meant my father wouldn't call the police on him then I had to.

But it cost me my life. Yami was my world, and without him, I didn't know how I could go on anymore.

* * *

Me: 'Oh dear…that's it. It's done'.

Agil: 'But…wasn't you going to make it all better?'

Me: 'Haha, not this time'.

Diao: 'Agil, you know she's going to make a sequel'.

Me: 'Damn you! It was supposed to be a surprise!'

Diao: 'Well everyone else will know you'll make a sequel. Duh!'

Me: 'Well you could've given me some sort of fun'.

Diao: '…Nah'.

Me: 'Anyway, thank you all for reading and reviewing, I would repeat myself but I'm sure you're all tired of me saying the same thing over again, so I'm just going to say you were all great!'

Diao: 'Plans of any?'

Me: 'Well…I'll wait to do the sequel to make everyone impatient. I have two stories, one a fantasy and the other a period drama, not sure which one to chose though…'

Diao: 'Have you ever done a period drama?'

Me: 'Nope! But watching Jane Austen stuff will help a bunch!'

Diao: 'Yeah, right'.

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
